How To Train Your Dragon
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: The novelization of the movie, from Hiccup's POV. I realize this has been done to death, but what the heck, right? Added scenes, NO OCs, rarely any unneeded drama or angst. :-) Please read and review, it is actually better than what it sounds like! (Not to pat myself on the back or anything)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For one thing, I know this chapter is pretty darn long...I considered cutting it in half, but there was just no good ending...Anyway, so this is long, but...well, it has a lot to keep it going. Also, I KNOW this idea has been done to death, but it's actually really hard to find a version of HTTYD from Hiccup's POV, so I decided to write it. I hope I keep him in character and I'm already done with this fanfic, having written it a few months back, but found it and was like, 'Hey, this isn't so bad!' so I decided to polish it up and put it on here. :-) And since I'm already finished, I'll just edit and rewrite some stuff, and focus on "Like a Strike of Lightning" "I'm Sorry, Too" and "Lie to Me" :-)**

**Some things might be off, because I was actually *whispers* inclined to turn off the television during the dragon attack at the beginning.**

***In Normal Voice Again* So, some things might be off, but for the most part, I think I got it. Hiccup's emotions, sarcasm and issues will be depicted later in the story, but this chapter was all about the action and introducing you to his ordinary world. Sorry!**

**P.S: The underlined things indicate Hiccup speaking in V.O.**

* * *

This is Berk.

It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

My village. In a word, sturdy. 

It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. 

We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are the pests. While most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have...

Dragons.

"Dragons," I whispered to myself, as I felt the heat around my arms.

A fierce Monstrous Nightmare had just torched that door like kindling.

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.

We have stubbornness issues.

I ducked my way through the battle, hearing shouts of, "What are you doing out?" and, "Get back inside!"

Vikings were throwing axes all around me and dragons were falling out of the air mid-flight.

My name's Hiccup...Great name, I know.

But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

A dragon let out a burst of flame and a bearded man got thrown on the ground by the heat and the force of the blow.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the ground he landed on. It was me.

He let out an enraged battle cry, picked up his axe, then seemed to notice he had _stepped all over my face_ and said, "Mornin'!" then threw himself back into the battle with a kind of fierce glee.

"What are you doing?" a nearby Viking demanded of me.

"Get inside!" a woman yelled.

"Get back inside!" Another shout came.

But I ignored them all and ran past them, just before I felt someone yank me up from behind.

A wild-bearded, red-haired, burly Viking was holding me by the collar of my vest.

"Hiccup?" He looked at me as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he turned to the small crowd of Vikings who had stopped mid-battle to watch the show.

"What is he doing out?" he demanded accusingly of them, then glanced back at me and said, "What are you doing out? Get inside!"

That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?

Yes, I do.

Stoick grabbed a nearby cart and hurled it with all his might at a passing dragon and one its companions threw a blast of fire at the little crowd of Vikings, and everyone but Stoick ducked.

"What have we got?" he demanded of them.

A short, brown-haired man came back with, "Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.

"None so far," the man replied.

"Good," Stoick said, nonchalantly brushing a piece of flaming wood off his shoulder.

"Hoist the torches!" One of the men shouted frantically, and the giant torches were raised into the black sky, illuminating the dragons that were flying in the hundreds above them.

I walked over to a small wooden shop and ducked inside. This place felt more familiar and friendly than home sometimes.

I immediately went for behind the counter, and saw a hulking figure with a peg leg and a metal hammer replacing one of his hands working behind the desk.

He was using the hammer to bang away happily on a sword.

"Nice of you to join the party!" he remarked. "I thought you'd been carried off!"

"Who, me?" I asked, tying an apron over my shirt. "Nah, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with...all this!"

I gestured at myself, drawing even more attention to my embarrassingly scrawny frame.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" the blacksmith shot back sarcastically.

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little.

Well...littler. 

I heard Stoick shouting to his men, "We'll move to the lower defenses! We'll counterattack with the catapults!"

I heard a dragon torch several houses and felt thankful that the people weren't still inside.

See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

"Fire!" I heard one of the men shout, and I whirled around quickly enough to see five teenagers holding buckets of water. They all dumped the water on the fire, putting it out somewhat.

Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...

A dragon threw a fierce fireball behind the smallest girl, and the ball of fire erupted behind her in an awesome explosion.

She was still clutching her bucket and had a half-smile on her face.

I was smart enough to be subtle about the way I watched her, but it's hard to pretend when she takes your breath away.

Astrid.

I mouthed her name to myself.

Their job is so much cooler.

I tried to subtly make my way over to the door as they passed by the stall, just to be there when they were and maybe say hello or something.

But before I could, Gobber grabbed my collar (what was with people doing that?) and physically dragged me back inside, away from the door.

"Aw, let me out, please," I pleaded. "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks," Gobber replied, an edge to his voice. "All in the wrong places!"

"Please, two minutes," I said to him. "I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!"

Gobber started ticking off my more humiliating weaknesses on his fingers. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!"

He grabbed a bola from off one of the nearer tables and brandished it at me.

(For those of you don't know, a bola is two iron balls linked by a length of rope.)

A burly Viking man passed by and grabbed the bola from Gobber's hand and flung it at a Gronckle that was hovering lazily in the air above.

The Gronckle crashed to the ground, its legs bound by the bola.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me," I replied, indicating my latest invention, a bola launcher. I laid a hand on the device and opened the lid on top.

A bow shot out with arrows on either side and launched a bola, hitting a Viking who had been standing by the window squarely in the forehead.

"See, now this right here is exactly what I'm talking about!" Gobber said, irritated, and letting me know it by brandishing that hammer around.

"Mild calibration issue..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all...this," He let the sentence fall, his hands pointed toward my chest and sweeping along my torso and back up the rest of my body.

"But...you just pointed to ALL of me!" I responded, offended.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" Gobber said, too enthusiastically for my liking.

"Oh..." I let my voice trail off slightly.

"Oh, yes," Gobber repeated mockingly.

"You, you sir, are playing a dangerous game," I told him, trying to put even a hint of threat in my voice. "Keeping this much...raw Viking-ness contained? There will be consequences!"

Gobber didn't look at all worried. "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He tossed me a sword.

I stumbled backward as it landed in my arms and walked over to the wheel, pressing the blade flat against it, oddly taking comfort from the sound of the metal grinding against the stone.

One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. 

A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. 

Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. 

A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the-

"Night Fury!" a Viking yelled, losing his head.

"Get down!" Stoick hollered.

As I leaned out of my stall window, hoping to see something, Vikings began running hell bent for leather away from where the Night Fury had been spotted.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...

There was a loud BOOM! that shook the blacksmith shop and rattled the windows.

I glanced skyward and saw a dark shape, wings spread wide against the night sky, flying away from the bright flames.

...never misses.

No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

Gobber had looked out the window at the commotion and was trading his hammer for an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need ME out there!" He called cheerily, heading for the door. He stopped, staring at me. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Then, yelling out some nonsense battle cry, he went off to join the fight.

Next thing I knew, I was out of the shop, wheeling my bola launcher ahead of me and running as fast as I could go.

I had one shot at this.

If I succeeded, I would finally be the Viking I was meant to be.

The people on Berk wouldn't scoff at me, they wouldn't ridicule me anymore.

If I failed...it was what I did best.

It was back to being the village screw-up.

I had to admit this was the more likely course.

But I couldn't give up hope. Not yet. If I stopped trying to kill a dragon, I'd kind of lost my goal.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" a Viking man demanded of me, and I heard his wife shout, "Get back here!"

"Yeah, I know!" I called to them, knowing they probably couldn't hear me. I was almost to the abandoned stretch of grass where the Night Fury had flown to.

"Be right back!" I added, my voice snatched away by the wind rushing in my ears.

I hardly saw anything around me as I frantically began setting up my bola launcher.

I chanced a glance upward.

The sky was relatively dragon-free.

Then I saw a dark, winged shape, swooping low, silhouetted against the stars.

No sooner had I seen it when it vanished again.

I bit my lip and whispered, "C'mon, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

But the shape of the Night Fury returned to the sky, letting out a breath of fire aimed directly at the stranded defense tower.

The tower toppled.

The light from the fire marked the dragon clearer than a neon sign could.

I couldn't have asked for a clearer shot.

My hands were slippery with sweat as I pulled the trigger of the launcher.

It'd be just like me to bungle this up.

I'd pulled the trigger with all my might, though, and the lever really wasn't that hard to yank.

So, with too much force behind the pull and not enough balance, I went tumbling to the ground, landing on my rear end just a few feet away from the cannon.

It was harder to see now.

I scrambled up fast enough to see a burst of flame, followed by an enraged screech.

It looked like a shooting star, but I knew what it really was: A Night Fury.

It stopped in mid-air as it just barely cleared the treetops of Raven's Point, then dropped into the forest somewhere.

"Oh, I hit it! Yes, I hit it!" I cried, jumping up in excitement. Finally, I'd done something RIGHT. And I hadn't made a mistake in the process! I hadn't done anything wrong this time!

Then I realized...the area was completely deserted.

So.

I do something amazing, and this is what happens.

"Did anybody see that?" I said aloud, half hoping to hear a few enthusiastic replies.

I heard a sort of hungry panting and my stomach lurched with fear. That could not be good.

A Monstrous Nightmare was breathing down my neck, its tongue running over its fangs and mouth, over and over.

"Except for you," I said, dispirited, but mostly scared out of my wits.

The Nightmare shot out a long jet of flame, and I did the only thing I could think of: I ran. I ran, screaming my lungs out, ripping my throat raw in the process.

Anything to just get away from that thing.

I dodged shot after shot.

Surely it had to be nearing its limit soon.

That's another thing. Dragons only have a few blasts of fire per every five hours.

I just prayed this monster would use up its shot limit before it could finish me.

Then I realized it was hopeless, because it also had those nasty-looking talons.

It could easily claw at me a few times and leave me to bleed to death.

There was a wooden post a few feet ahead.

I pushed myself farther - I sensed heat behind me.

I dodged, I zigzagged, I rolled.

I made it to that wooden post and jumped behind it, feeling heat engulf me from all sides.

But at least the Nightmare was torching the wood, and not me.

The fire stopped.

Was everything okay?

Wait a second. Hadn't that dragon already reached its shot limit?

Yeah, I thought it had.

I peered eagerly out from behind the quietly sizzling post and saw a deserted area dead ahead of me.

Then...where had the dragon...?

I looked back around, wondering if I dared make a break for it. I couldn't hide behind this post forever, after all. The wood was already weakened from the Nightmare's attacks, and I wasn't sure how many more it could withstand.

I glanced around and came eyeball-to-eyeball with that creepy-arsed thing.

Let me tell ya, if there's one thing that really gets your blood pumping, it's going nose-to-nose with a particularly ugly Monstrous Nightmare.

I hope it's an experience you never have.

The Nightmare sucked in a breath.

Please, I prayed, let it have reached its shot limit. Please.

I doubted the prayer would be answered, though; Thor had NEVER been on my side.

Suddenly, I heard a loud yell and looked around.

The Nightmare did too.

Stoick the Vast jumped between me and the dragon, wrestling it and finally pinning it to the ground.

When it got back up, it sucked in another breath, and I thought the chief was finished.

But it only let out a small flame, and then smoke.

Yes! It had reached its shot limit!

"You're all out," Stoick whispered, clenching his fists and boldly approaching the Monstrous Nightmare, then punching it repeatedly in the nose until it began backing off.

Finally, it flew away.

Stoick, looking out of breath, turned to face me.

Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...

The wooden post I had taken shelter behind finally collapsed, landing in the water and taking a torch down with it.

The other torch rolled down the length of the hill, crashing into several Vikings.

The others, who appeared to be around a giant net, fled, and I saw several Nadders torch the the net and fly out of the holes.

"Sorry...Dad," I mumbled reluctantly, the night punctuated by cries of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww... :-( Poor Hiccup :-( I hated mostly everyone else in this movie besides Hiccup, Toothless and, of course, Astrid! **

* * *

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury," I said quickly.

Dad grabbed me by the collar and bodily dragged me away.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad, I mean I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot! It went down just off Raven Point, let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP!" Dad bellowed. "Just...stop." He let me go, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me or him.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I asked, not caring who heard.

I heard several grunts of self-consciousness and dismay at my comment.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Dad yelled. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself!" I said defensively. "I see a dragon, and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"Oh, you are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

There was silence, and then, "Get back to the house." I could hardly stand the disappointment in Dad's voice.

"Make sure he gets there," he added to Gobber. "I have his mess to clean up."

The day has begun, I hit a Night Fury, and I'm still the village screw-up. Only I could mess up like that.

Dad walked away, and I walked in front of Gobber with my head hung low, my face burning and waves of shame crashing over me.

Gobber cuffed me on the back of the head.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut said when I passed by him with his twin, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly," Snotlout said meanly. "That helped!"

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying," I said sarcastically.

I saw Astrid sitting there, head bent, looking at her axe.

I felt a surge of hope that she wasn't making fun of me, but she raised her head and glared at me, long and hard and spiteful.

Even with anger and hatred in every part of her face, she was still stunning.

I dropped my eyes to my boots again and walked in silence.

As we reached the house, I said, "I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup," Gobber replied, plainly humoring me.

"He never listens!" I said, starting to feel angry.

"It runs in the family," Gobber mumbled.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." I mimicked my father as best I could, with his heavy, prominent accent. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

Gobber laughed. "No, no, no, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand."

I felt as though he'd just punched me in the stomach. I mean, I should be used to that kind of comment. But from Gobber? "Thank you for summing that up," I said sarcastically, trying not to show that he actually hit a nerve.

We reached the porch, and I started for the door.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not," Gobber said.

"I just want to be one of you guys," I said quietly, going into the house.

I felt Gobber's eyes on me the way there, and it pissed me off. Sympathy radiated off him like ugly on an ape. Or stench on a Viking.

I didn't want his sympathy.

I went through the front door, and out the back one.

I was gonna find that dragon.

* * *

A few hours later, I walked through the forest, stumbling upon a gorge. I looked down into it, expecting a monstrous dragon. Instead, there was nothing but grass and shrubbery.

I made another 'x' on the page, marking another spot I've checked.

Then I doodled over the entire map. To heck with this. I was finished doing it the Hiccup way. I'd try the Viking way, then.

"The gods hate me," I groaned. "Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon?"

I punched out at a low-hanging branch.

It snapped back and hit me in the face.

My colorful language was cut off when I opened my eyes and saw a tree trunk that's been torn down. Then I saw a long patch of disturbed earth. Could this be...could this really, actually be...

I slipped down the path, over the trench and into a large clearing. It had a sparkling lake, long grass, an almost invisible entrance, and most importantly, a jet-black dragon completely trapped by a bola.

I walked toward it, half in shock. I had to admit I hadn't expected this.

It was dead. Definitely dead. Motionless.

"Oh, wow. I did it. I did it. This-this fixes everything, yes!" I pumped my fist in the air, resting a boot on top of the Fury. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

The dragon stirred suddenly.

I let out a most un-Viking-like shriek and jumped back, until my back hit stone. My fingers found my dagger, yanking it out of my belt.

I slowly walked from the stomach to the chest, to the neck to the head. I looked down. That was a mistake. The dragon stared up at me, unfeeling. I wanted to believe he was beyond pain. I wanted to believe he wouldn't feel it.

Wait...HE? Jeez! That thing is a monster! Not a he! And why should I care if it can feel a thing when I end its life?

I wanted to just drop the dagger, let the blade do its work. But I couldn't. I couldn't tear my gaze from those eyes, those eyes, so green and endless and sad.

He-IT closed its eyes, ready for the end.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon," I whispered, trying to believe it. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking."

I looked back down.

The dragon's eyes were open again, just staring.

"I am a VIKING!" I yelled, desperate to get it over with.

I closed my eyes and held the dagger above my head, certain now that I could bring it down. I would.

The dragon's breath became louder, breaking through my thoughts.

I couldn't do this. I struggled against myself, against the voice in my head saying I was about to take a life, against the dragon's tangible fear.

I opened my eyes. I had to see.

The dragon still looked on at me, and there was something in his eyes.

He was terrified. Nothing betrayed his emotions except his eyes. His eyes screamed the fear, it made me reach out and touch his panic and terror, touch it, feel it, taste it, experience it, see it, hear it, feel it. _Feel it._

The dragon closed his eyes.

I finally let the dagger go, let it drop gently onto my own head. The slight sting was nothing to what it could've been. Could've.

I could've done it. I was inches away, inches away from respect and fame.

But I'd rather keep my reputation than be respected and loved and be unable to live with myself.

I looked down at the dragon, still with his eyes closed.

"I did this," I whispered, a wave of shame washing over me.

I turned to leave, then stopped and looked back.

Then, I carefully lowered myself to the grass and severed the ropes binding him to the ground.

The ropes pooled around the dragon's feet. I stood, but the Night Fury charged.

He pinned me to the ground, teeth inches from my neck, forefeet on my shoulders.

He could do it. He would do it. I closed my eyes, waiting for it. Just like he did.

I opened my eyes again, and the dragon stared back. His gaze held mine, and something in his eyes said, I won't hurt you. A life for a life.

I wanted to believe that he wouldn't. But you don't let your teeth get all up close and personal to someone's neck without bad intentions.

The dragon drew in a breath, and I closed my eyes. But all he did was roar, roar so loudly I was sure people on neighboring islands could hear it.

Then he flew away, crashing into a rock, and a tree trunk, and barely staying airborne.

I let out a deep breath, and reached for my dagger a few inches away.

I staggered to my feet, weakly walked towards the entrance, but collapsed before I could. Everything that had just happened rose up, overwhelming me, and everything went black.

* * *

I quietly closed the front door of the hut Dad and I lived in. I tried to sneak past Dad, who was tending to the fire and perched on a tree stump.

I made it halfway up the stairs on my hands and knees when I heard, "Hiccup."

I stopped. "Dad! Uh...I have to talk to you, Dad."

This wasn't going to be easy. But I had to do it.

"I need to speak with you, too, son," he said, turning to face me.

I stood up, and he did the same.

"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons," is what I think he said.

"I don't want to fight dragons," I said at exactly the same time.

There was a quick silence.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I asked at the same time.

"You go first," Dad said.

"No, no, you go first," I said, reluctant to reveal what I knew I had to.

"Alright," he said, clasping his hands together nervously. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

I hopped off the stairs, seven steps away from the bottom. "Oh, man, I should've gone first. Because, I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings...but do we have enough-"

I cast around for something. "Bread making Vikings, or small-home repair Vikings, or..."

"You'll need this," Dad said, handing me an axe.

I stepped out of his way, hoping he wouldn't notice, but the axe still landed firmly in my arms.

"I don't want to fight dragons," I said, then shut my eyes nervously, waiting for the blow.

There was a short silence.

Dad, hit me, I pleaded silently. Hit me and yell at me and tell me I'm worthless as the day is long, but please don't be disappointed in me again. Don't hate me again.

But, to my surprise and relief, he laughed heartily. "Oh, come on. Yes, you do."

"Rephrase, Dad, I can't kill dragons!" I protested.

"But you will kill dragons!" he responded.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't," I said.

"It's time, Hiccup," Dad said, and I wanted to ask, For your son to cop it? but I resisted.

"Can you not hear me?" I asked.

"This is serious, son!" Dad said. The familiar note of disappointment was in there, and I bit my lip. When would I ever learn to just shut up?

"When you carry this axe," he said, gesturing to the weapon in my arms, "you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of...this."

He gestured to my chest, my head, and my torso.

I rolled my eyes. "You just gestured to all of me!"

"Deal?" Dad asked.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided," I said.

"Deal?" he asked, a dangerous edge in his voice.

I glanced down at the weapon in my hands. So deadly, so fierce. So...

"Deal," I mumbled.

Dad grabbed his helmet off its peg, shoved it on his head, grabbed his bag and said, "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

Reassuring.

"And I'll be here," I said. "Maybe."

Dad headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiccup's first day of training! XD**

* * *

The next day, I waited outside the arena with the other recruits.

I hung back, waiting until the doors opened.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said cheerfully, unlocking the gate.

We all shuffled through the gate and I heard Astrid whisper, "No turning back."

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said. He sounded. Way. Too. Excited.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," Ruffnut said, equally excited. "Like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," I heard Astrid say.

I shuffled in after them, and without thinking, mumbled, "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it!" Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

Everyone else turned to stare at me. There was sighing and groaning and grumbling.

"Oh, great, who let him in?" Tuffnut said.

"Let's get started!" Gobber said, recapturing our attention. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

I felt queasy just thinking about it.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or-?" I heard several appreciative laughs at Snotlout's remark.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked.

Gobber put an arm around me and half steered, half dragged me along, toward the others. "Don't worry. You're small, and weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

Gobber pushed me into a line with everyone else.

I tripped, weighed down by my axe. I was still contemplating what Gobber had said, because I knew he expected me to show confidence after it.

But...how would that make me more confident? I mean...

Never mind.

Gobber was walking along a row of thick wooden doors. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed 8, armor 16," I heard Fishlegs mumble.

"The Hideous Zippleback," Gobber went on.

"Plus 11 stealth, times 2," Fishlegs continued under his breath.

"The Monstrous Nightmare," Gobber said, still unaware that Fishlegs was teaching the class more than him.

"Firepower 15," Fishlegs said, letting his voice rise a little bit.

"The Terrible Terror," Gobber said.

"Attack 8, venom 12!" Fishlegs practically yelled.

"Can you stop that?" Gobber hollered. "And...The Gronckle."

Fishlegs whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth, "Jaw strength 8."

Gobber began to pull open the door with a switch.

"Hey, wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked, looking like he was about to wet his pants.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber said back. The Gronckle went into the ring, spinning around crazily, its wings moving as fast as a hummingbird's.

Everyone scattered.

"Today is about survival!" Gobber shouted. "If you get blasted, you're dead! Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" I yelled back. It sounded acceptable, and fairly sensible.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked.

I nearly laughed, until I heard Astrid yell, "A shield!"

"Shields! Go!" Gobber hollered.

Everyone ran for a shield, which were all scattered in a big pile.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber went on. "If you must make a choice between your sword or your shield, take the shield!"

I couldn't even pick mine up, it was so heavy.

Gobber came over, grabbed my arm and half guided and half pushed my hand into the handhold.

I heard the twins get into some meaningless argument about their shields.

The Gronckle blasted them, sending their shield whirling out of their hands with a big black burn on it.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!"

Just me, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs, then.

"Those shields are good for another thing!" Gobber said loudly. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

I picked up a hammer from the ground, the only thing within my reach, and I threw it against the shield forcefully.

The Gronckle didn't seem to like the sounds.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber bellowed.

"Five?" Snotlout asked.

"No, six!" Fishlegs said.

"Correct, six!" Gobber said. "That's one for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents would-ahhhhh!" Fishlegs interrupted himself, doing the duck-and-cover like a boss as the Gronckle threw a fireball at his shield and blasted it out of his hand.

"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber said. He sounded happy about this.

Gobber must've spotted me, hiding behind one of the boards in the ring, because he yelled, "Hiccup, get in there!"

I heard a loud blast, and then, "So, anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement! You should come by sometime and work out! You look like you work out-"

I saw Snotlout get blasted while trying to make his move. I tried not to look delighted.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber called. He sounded happy about it, too.

Astrid ended up beside me, and I felt my face begin to warm a little.

Astrid was right beside me, and I was holding a shield too big for me, and my hair was all messed up...

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" I tried not to let my awkwardness show.

"Nope, just you," Astrid replied. She dodged away, taking her shield with her.

The Gronckle threw a blast towards me, and it knocked the shield out of my arms.

It rolled away, and I panicked. I chased after it, but the movement attracted the Gronckle's attention.

"One shot left!" Gobber hollered.

I could hear the Gronckle, panting hungrily.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted.

Shield, I thought. Get to the shield.

The Gronckle played a game of cat-and-mouse with me, and finally I was driven back toward solid wall.

It opened its mouth, and I closed my eyes and turned my face away.

Suddenly, I heard a scuffle, a bang, and a thump.

I opened my eyes and saw Gobber with his hook in the dragon's mouth, yanking him away from me.

He had intervened.

"And that's six!" He said. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

He closed the door and locked it, shutting the dragon away. Then he turned back to us.

"Remember, a dragon will always..."

He turned to me, emphasizing it. "Always go for the kill."

"So, why didn't you?" I asked. I was holding a broken bola, the one that I had freed the Night Fury from. I walked on, where I had seen the dragon go away to.

I found a trail of black scales on the ground. "Well, this was stupid," I muttered.

Suddenly, a streak of black shot across my vision. The dragon!

I smiled.

I scooted a little farther on the rock I was sitting on, trying to see it better. The Night Fury kept trying to fly up, but something kept it down. What?

I grabbed my sketchbook and my charcoal stick from my belt.

I drew him as fast as I could, watching his wings beating as he tried to fly.

Why couldn't he?

The Night Fury stuck its head down into the lake, trying to catch a fish. I watched as he spat out water, then looked defeated and disheartened.

"Why don't you just fly away?" I muttered to myself.

I looked at my drawing again. I'd sketched a second tail flap. Didn't he have-

No.

I rubbed it out, leaving a large black smudge, and the charcoal stick slipped from my grip and rolled down the rocks, down into the grass.

The dragon had obviously heard. His head whipped up, staring at me.

His eyes met mine again, but I wasn't scared.

He was curious.

He wanted to know who I was.

His bewilderment grew in me, and I couldn't tear my gaze from his.

After awhile, I stood up and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: :D Chapter 4 is up! **

* * *

I got soaked on the way out of the forest. A storm was going to bring a bigger downpour later, along with lightning, so I went as fast as I could to the Great Hall, where I knew supper was waiting.

The other recruits were sitting down at the table they always did, and a drumstick was waiting for me beside Astrid.

As I went over to get it, I heard Gobber say, "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

I glanced at her. Nowhere, I thought to myself. She never goes wrong. I wasn't thinking jealously, or dreamily, just honestly.

I went over to my own table and I heard her say, "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

I saw some of the others roll their eyes.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruffnut said wryly.

Snotlout put his hand over Astrid's. "No, no, you were great, that was so 'Astrid'!"

I felt a small flicker of...jealousy, or yearning, or something, as the words, "I want to be Snotlout" crossed my mind. Like they did every day.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves," Gobber said. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut suggested.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut said.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid said. Her voice sounded hard, and I noticed that the twins shut up after that. I guess they realized she wanted to criticize me.

I dropped my head, hoping my hair would hide my burning face.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said. He stood, and came to the head of the table. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual."

I saw a huge, brown book on the edge of the table.

"Everything we know, about every dragon we know of," Gobber said.

Thunder rumbled distantly. I heard the rain start to pick up.

"No attacks tonight. Study up," Gobber said.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asked incredulously.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut said.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

"Oh, I've read it, like, seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And there's another one that buries itself for like a week..."

All the recruits turned to stare at Fishlegs.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tuffnut said. "There was a chance I was gonna read it..."

"But, now..." Ruffnut said for him.

Snotlout stood up. "You guys read. I'll go kill stuff."

Fishlegs followed him, along with the twins. "And there's this other one that has spines like trees..."

"So...I guess we'll share-" I began awkwardly. I actually wouldn't mind being that close to Astrid.

"Read it," she interrupted, shoving the book toward me.

"All mine then! Wow. Okay, so I'll see you, uh-"

Astrid walked away, the door echoing behind her.

"Tomorrow," I finished. I could feel my face starting to get hot. Why did I have to talk so much?

I sighed and followed her out.

* * *

Later that night, I held a candle in one hand, the Dragon Manual in the other. I slowly opened the book.

"Dragon classifications, strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." I turned the page.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

I looked at the next page.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous." A particularly loud clap of thunder came, and I jumped nearly three feet in the air.

I turned back to the book, trying to ignore the storm. I turned the page. "Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

I wondered about some of the information about dragons in this book... "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight."

I found the page I had been searching for. It was blank, and above it was the name: Night Fury.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

I pulled the sketchpad out of my vest and rested it on the page.

* * *

The next day, I was standing in the middle of a maze.

Gobber had turned the arena into a maze for the day.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies," I hollered up to him. "Is there another book? Is there a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

There was a loud blast behind me as the Nadder blew the wall I was against to bits.

I gave a really loud scream that could have also been interpreted as a Viking war cry, and ran.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber shouted back to me.

"Today is all about attack!" He said, talking to everyone now. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

Suddenly, the Nadder hopped atop one wall and lazily flicked her tail, sending spikes directly toward Fishlegs, who put his shield up to cover himself.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs called up to Gobber, and I didn't blame him. Three-foot-long spikes hung from his shield, and the wall behind him.

"Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one! Find it, hide in it, and strike!" Gobber called down.

I saw the twins immidiately squish together in front of the dragon's nose, and the Nadder's nostrils flared-it could smell them, but the horn on her nose prevented her from seeing past it.

"Do you ever bathe?" I heard Ruffnut whisper to Tuffnut.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot," Tuffnut muttered.

"How about I give you one?" Ruffnut demanded loudly. The Nadder's ears perked up, and she opened her jaws, snapping madly at the twins.

They both ran, whizzing past me at top speed and jostling me as they passed.

I stumbled forward and called up to Gobber, "So...how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now get in there!" Gobber replied impatiently.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..." I let my voice trail off and turned to see Astrid and Snotlout, crouched behind a half-broken board, their shields covering their faces.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered. "Get down."

I crouched down, in a similar position to hers.

The Nadder jumped over one wall, directly in front of Astrid.

I held my breath and thought, Astrid, please, don't go wrong today.

Astrid walked straight into the Nadder's blind spot, and reared back her axe.

Suddenly, Snotlout was there, in front of her. "Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this."

He swung his axe at the Nadder, and it landed on the ground several feet from the brightly colored dragon.

She stared down at the discarded weapon, letting us know we'd given away our position. Here I parted ways with Snotlout and Astrid, and I could hear Snotlout's excuses trailing farther and farther away.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid," I heard him say. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? Well, I could do that, but I didn't have time..."

I called up to Gobber, "They probably take the daytime off, you know, like cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber's eyes were wide, and he was looking beyond me.

Did that determined little Nadder follow me all the way here?

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid shout, just as I turned around.

I saw the walls of the maze falling, and Astrid balancing on top of one, which happened to be falling right on top of me.

It landed on my feet, and Astrid landed on me instead.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut crooned teasingly.

I felt my face begin to burn. Why couldn't I just have one day, one day, without humiliating myself in front of Astrid?

"She could do better," Ruffnut quipped.

It only added to my embarrassment that Astrid was using all her strength to try and disentangle herself from me. The awkward thing was, her axe was in my shield, which had fallen into the crook of my elbow, and she couldn't get to it because her legs were entangled in mine.

I saw the Nadder coming, the noise attracting it like moth to a flame.

Please, give us just a few seconds, I prayed.

"Let me...why don't you...?" my voice trailed off, because I wasn't quite sure how to finish either sentence.

I felt my shield moving, and knew Astrid had finally gotten her bearings back.

She stood, but she obviously thought my chest was the ground, because that's exactly what she placed her three hundred pound boot on.

She yanked the axe from my arm, but it was still halfway stuck in the shield.

I heard a lot of groaning, but didn't see much, because my fear finally reached me and my self-preservation instincts kicked in, leaving me to curl into a ball and cover my head.

I heard a lot of loud noises and a roar from the Nadder. I tried not to dwell on the fact that it sounded like it had just eaten Astrid.

"Well done, Astrid," I heard Gobber say.

Well, apparently she hadn't been devoured.

Then I heard, "Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

I uncovered my head to see Astrid standing there, bits of my shield clinging to her axe and Gobber wrestling the Nadder back into her cage.

The Nadder had a large swelling on her jaw.

I stood, realizing everyone but Gobber was staring.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours," Astrid snapped. Then she brandished her axe right at me, nearly shoving it up my nose. "Figure out which side you're on."


	5. Chapter 5

I gently threw a raw fish into the hidden cove. I knew dragons ate fish raw, which was weird, but they were giant flying creatures that could breathe fire. Who was to question their eating habits?

I kept my shield in front of me at all times, remembering what Gobber had said on day one of training about shields.

Unfortunately, I got the shield stuck between two large rocks, and tried pulling it back. Nothing.

I crawled under it, and latched onto the top and bottom and tried pulling again. Nothing happened.

I abandoned the shield and gingerly scooped up the raw fish. I walked around the lake, looking for the Night Fury. Did he-it fly off?

The thought saddened me. I'd been looking forward to seeing him - er, I mean it - today.

Suddenly, I felt someone's gaze on me and looked to the side. There, sitting on a rock, was the dragon. It looked even more magnificent up close, unrestrained this time, no longer held back by ropes.

The Night Fury approached me, body language screaming for me to run now or I'd become little more than dragon food.

But I didn't run. I just held out the fish, clearly offering it to him, trying to see if he would even take it.

He sat up, staring hungrily at the fish, but immediately sat back down again.

The first thing that came to my mind was my dagger. It was always with me, should I run into trouble, and I hadn't thought to throw it away.

I gently peeled back my vest, revealing the blade to the Night Fury, and he growled angrily.

I reached for the hilt, and he growled again, louder this time.

Still, I continued for the weapon and tossed it on the ground.

Apparently that wasn't enough. The dragon still didn't appear satisfied.

I used the toe of my boot to scrape the knife up and fling it into the lake. It landed with a splash, and sunk almost instantly.

Strangely, I didn't feel exposed or unprotected.

No harm would come to me in this cove. Not while the dragon was here.

Crazy thought, I told myself, shaking my head. If the dragon was still here, that definitely meant harm would come to me.

Yet I couldn't shake the feeling of having an unseen protection, like the Night Fury would not kill me no matter what.

I held out the fish again, not sure if he still trusted me enough to take it.

But he'd sat straight up the moment my blade had left the area, so maybe...

He opened his mouth, revealing pink gums, a long, forked pink tongue and...no teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. Could've sworn you had-"

Suddenly, razor-sharp teeth shot out of his gums and he had snatched the fish from my hands, gobbling it down without even chewing, reminding me strongly of Dad at the dinner table.

"...teeth." I finished, terrified and half-expecting to see a bloody stump where my hand had been.

The teeth retracted instantly, and the dragon ran the forked tongue across his lips. Then his pupils grew wide, as if he expected me to magically make some more.

I sat down on my rump and quickly backed away, doing an odd sort of crab shuffle.

If the other recruits could see me now, I thought, and if I hadn't been scared witless I might have been able to smile at the idea.

"Uh, no, no. I don't have any more!" I said, praying he'd understand.

The dragon stared at me. Then his eyes turned upward, as if he was thinking hard, and his lips moved without opening.

Then, his mouth did open, and out came...a hunk of fish. A hunk of pre-chewed, pre-eaten, pre-swallowed and now regurgitated fish.

He'd given me the top half, so the eye stared up at me glassily.

I swallowed queasily, willing my lunch to stay down.

The dragon looked from the fish to me expectantly.

Oh, Thor. Oh, Odin above. Oh, for Thor's sake...

He wanted me to eat the fish.

I slowly picked it up, sure I was about to be sick.

Then I held it up to my mouth, trying to give the illusion I was eating, but he wasn't buying it. Finally, I bit into the fish, praying he wouldn't ask me to do the impossible.

But he did. He made a big show of gulping and smacking his lips.

I felt my shoulders slump and did the inevitable. I swallowed, and it was all over.

I nearly retched when I realized the fish had touched the ground, and even worse, that Night Fury's saliva!

But instead I just gave him a relieved it's-all-over-now-and-you-better-not-ask-me-to-eat-the-rest smile.

But something odd happened. The dragon's lips moved, and he gave me a weird look.

He was...oh, Thor. He was imitating me! He was smiling, just like I was!

Shock took the place of relief, and the smile slid off my face.

I slowly stood, reaching forward, trying to calm him...please, stay, Toothless.

Don't go.

But the dragon hissed at me and ran, off to the other side of the lake.

I watched as I followed, he scorched the ground with his fire.

A bird flew somewhere above him, and he watched it wistfully. Then he turned back to see me sitting across from him, Indian style.

Appearing bored, he covered his body with his wings and his face with his tail flap.

I was okay with that. It gave me a chance to do what I wanted. I scooted closer, leaving grass stains on my jeans. I reached forward, closer...closer...

Suddenly, the dragon lifted his tail and hissed loudly at me.

I quickly stood, pretending to have found a very interesting patch of grass a few yards away.

The Night Fury curled up again, no longer caring what I did as long as I didn't touch him.

For the next few hours, I stayed in the cove.

I had nowhere else to be. I was actually doing the village a favor, staying out so late. The people of Berk hated having to deal with me.

Toothless-er, I mean, the Night Fury - didn't seem to care that I stayed.

Eventually, I was to be found sitting on one of the larger rocks in the cove, tracing shapes in the dirt with a stick.

I knew that it was late, because cold wind swirled around me, biting at my face and getting at my arms through the thin fabric of my shirt.

I looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the clouds had a pink tint to them and the sun was setting in a spectacular display of gold and red.

The sun would set soon, and I'd have to go home.

Happy though I was here, I couldn't spend the night in Raven's Point Forest, then realized that, technically, nobody would notice if I did.

Toothless...I mean the NIGHT FURY! Thor, what was I going to do, keep this thing as a pet?

I rolled my eyes at the idea, but felt a stir of longing as well.

I banished that stir instantly and glanced over to see if Too-the Night Fury was still where I'd last seen him.

Sure enough, he was hanging upside down from one of the stronger trees in the cove.

I glanced over at the lake, but looked away quickly again. The sunset reflected on the water was so brilliant it hurt my eyes.

I began to draw Tooth-the dragon's face in the dirt, trying to picture his face in my mind.

Suddenly, I felt...something. A shift in the air, a shift in the wind.

He moved as silently as a shadow, yet I sensed Toothless' presence, and knew I could try to touch him again now, but somehow I didn't dare.

I'd scared him off once.

So I focused on my drawing, pretending I couldn't see him, like I didn't know he was there.

I heard a moan from the dragon, and for some reason I sensed he liked my drawing.

I focused harder on it, and, while I didn't hear anything I knew Toothless had gone away again.

And when he returned, he had an entire tree in his mouth, ripped up from the roots.

And then he began drawing in the dirt with it, the way he'd seen me do.

He went around and around several times, retracing lines he messed up with his feet, and more than once accidentally bonking me on the head with the top of the tree.

I winced the second time it happened, but focused instead on the sketch Toothle-the Night Fury, for Thor's sake! Was I naming him now?

Anyway, I focused on the drawing the Night Fury was making in the dirt, and saw crisscrossing lines in every direction.

I couldn't tell what it was supposed to be, so I stood off the rock, stepped back, and surveyed it.

Was it supposed to be me? I couldn't tell.

I stepped forward, the better to inspect it, when I heard an angry growl. Looking around I saw that the dragon was baring its teeth and growling at me.

Okay, whoa, Toothless. I thought we'd moved past this. Apparently not.

Then it hit me. I looked down and saw my boot resting on one of the lines in his drawing. I quickly took my boot off of it, and he softened, looking gentle and harmless again.

I stepped on it again, just to test. Sure enough, he bared his teeth and growled again.

So I lifted my boot again and watched the transition from fierce to gentle.

This time, I placed my boot in between the lines on his drawing. His expression didn't change. I let out a breath of relief, and let my other foot come into the same space.

I gave Toothless a tight smile and looked for the next available space, and the next, and the next.

I had never thought of myself as a dancer, and I didn't consider this dancing...But I loved it.

The crisscrossing lines and the constant spinning started to make me dizzy, but still I continued, loving the feel of the wind blowing on my face and my feet magically finding the right places in the drawing.

I saw flashes of the pink-tinted clouds, flashes of the drawing, quick snippets of Toothless, watching approvingly. I saw my boots flashing by, placing themselves in different spaces with no conscious effort to move them.

I didn't know what the drawing was, and I had no idea where the spaces were, but something inside of me did. And that part of me, that part that I kept trying to shove deeper down, the part that made me me, and the part that all the Vikings laughed at, the part that would never make Dad proud...

That part resurfaced, every truth I had covered with a layer of lies came back up as I danced, and I didn't care.

I felt an odd sense of peace as I danced.

I was fast reaching the end of the drawing, and I wished I still had more left to go.

Suddenly, my back hit something, and I felt wind on the top of my head. Glancing up, I met Toothless' steady green gaze.

This time, I was ready for it. Because reflected back at me in that dragon's eyes wasn't fear or sadness, or anger. It was peace, pure and simple, gentle and steady.

Reflected back at me in his eyes was exactly what I felt.

We were face-to-face, and I did the only thing that I could think of: I held out my hand to touch his nose.

He resisted, looking wary.

I kept my hand out, but I took a deep breath and dropped my head.

Please, Toothless, I thought. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise.

And I know a dragon can't read your thoughts, but I swear Toothless did right then.

I felt his nose touch my hand. It was cold, from the wind I assumed. His nose gently nuzzled my hand, as though he liked the feeling of my skin.

Astonished, I turned to look at him.

He pulled away from my touch and gazed at me with round green eyes.

What made him do that? Was it the way I showed I trusted him now, or some sort of instinct?

His eyes seemed to reply with, "You tell me."

Then, in a flash of leathery black wings, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lol. This chapter was a lot of fun! Also, there's an added scene here between Hiccup and Gobber, but you don't have to read it, it's just a little angst thrown in there for fun.**

* * *

"...And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face! I was delicious! He must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg!"

I was sitting around a bonfire with Gobber and the other recruits, and Gobber was spiritedly telling the story of how he lost his limbs.

I hardly heard him, though. I was still in deep thought about the cove, and the dragon that awaited me there tomorrow. It actually made me feel happy, the thought of seeing Toothless. I felt like he was my friend.

Which was crazy, of course. Vikings and dragons couldn't be friends!

I zoned back in when I heard, "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could kill it from the inside by crushing its heart, or something."

I stirred a little when Fishlegs referred to the dragon as an 'it' then had to remind myself that I had to keep up the appearance of a Viking who couldn't wait to kill his first dragon.

"I swear I'm so angry right now," Snotlout said, glowering at his chicken. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight-with my face!"

I really didn't like all this talk of killing dragons. It was making me uncomfortable.

I tried to zone out again, think only of what had happened in the cove today, but Gobber's next words dug into me. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

I bit my lip, trying not to show how much the conversation was bothering me. It shouldn't be, though.

I should be enthusiastically joining in the talk of dragon killing, planning my next move in the ring. But instead I was wondering what Toothless was doing.

And that's when it hit me. It all made sense.

"It's the wings and the tails you really want." Toothless scrabbled frantically at the walls of the cove, wings flapping uselessly at his sides.

If a downed dragon was a dead dragon...

"Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

He walked away then, leaving the other recruits to think on that.

"It's gonna be me," Tuffnut announced with a wink. "It's my destiny, see?" He pulled up his sleeve, and I suddenly knew I couldn't stand another second in there.

I needed to be away from here, away from all these teenagers who were eagerly looking forward to spilling a dragon's blood.

I had to get away, and I needed a quiet place to think.

Gobber would have gone home for the night, so that freed up the workshop.

I slipped out of the room, trying to be quiet even though I knew nobody would notice. But even as I went down the steps leading up to the room, I heard sturdy footsteps behind me and knew somebody had seen me walk out.

But the footsteps stopped on the top of the stairs and I ignored the owner, who I couldn't see and pretended not to hear.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard the footsteps go back inside. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank Thor.

I headed for the blacksmith forge, and worked all night, shaping and hammering and testing.

I had to remake it several times, and with each failed attempt, sleep tempted me, but I never yielded.

Finally, I had what I wanted: a flap that extended, a large wooden flap that extended and retracted, just like the fin on a dragon's tail would.

And, when I was finished and it didn't break apart after I tested it, I decided not to go home.

So I curled up on the wooden floor of the forge and slept.

* * *

I had to be shaken awake the next morning, and saw a blurrier version of Gobber standing over me.

I blinked several times and instantly remembered: The prosthetic tail!

I looked around and saw Gobber had carefully placed it on my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

Gobber chuckled. "Funny you should ask that, seeing as I work here."

I blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stay here until you came."

"Why'd you stay here in the first place?" he asked, extending a hand.

I took it, and he helped me to my feet. "Um...I don't know. I stayed up late last night and didn't want to go home."

He laughed good-naturedly. "Stayed up late? You look exhausted."

"Sorry," I mumbled, as that seemed to be the only adequate response.

"You might want to go home and get some more sleep before training," Gobber said. Then his expression softened and he added, "You don't mind being alone in your house, do you?"

"Of course not," I replied. "I've practically been raising myself, what with Dad going out looking for the dragons' nest every other week."

I stretched and he said, "Have you talked to him about that?"

"Why would I?" I asked, heading for the door.

"Because you sound...upset about it," Gobber replied, surprising me.

Dad looking for the nest has always been a fact of life, as normal as sleeping and eating and breathing. It has never once upset me, and something about the way Gobber's digging in my emotions makes me a little suspicious.

But instead of voicing all this, what comes out of my mouth is, "It's normal. A lot of other kids on the island are forced to wave goodbye to their parents, because their parents leave, too. And...what can I do about it?"

I saw Gobber open his mouth, and I honestly wanted to hear what he had to say, but I knew that whatever it was would hurt me, and I wasn't sure how much I could take today.

So I just grabbed the fin and left.

* * *

"Hey, Toothless," I called, entering the cove.

He approached readily, and I set the woven basket I carried on my back down on the ground.

"I brought breakfast," I said. "I hope you're hungry!"

I pried the lid off and kicked the basket onto its side, where it spilled out a large pile of raw, freshly caught fish. I couldn't ignore that I had to start catching food for Toothless myself.

Taking one or two fish from the storeroom wasn't hurting anybody, but I couldn't ignore the way Toothless never seemed entirely satisfied after just one or two fish.

Toothless immidiately threw himself into the pile of fish eagerly, and I said, "We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel!"

Toothless suddenly backed out of the pile, growling angrily.

Confused, I lifted the eel out of the pile, and Toothless roared, wrinkling his nose.

I tucked the dead eel into my vest for the time being. "No, it's okay! It's okay! Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

Toothless went back to the fish, apparently satisfied.

"That's it, that's it," I whispered. "Just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me, I'll just be back here, minding my own business..."

I walked behind him, towards his tail, but suddenly, Toothless lifted it up and scooted it a few feet away.

I glanced nervously at him, trying to tell if he sensed me, or it was just instinct.

It seemed to be just instinct. He was obviously engrossed in what the basket of fish had to offer, and I guessed he was so hungry he didn't really care what I was doing for the moment.

I scooted closer to the tail again. People were going to start questioning where all the grass stains on the knees of my jeans were coming from.

Again, the tail slid a few yards away.

With a sigh, I picked myself up and walked toward it.

Unfortunately, Toothless had thrown himself into the pile of fish with vigor, and I had to kneel on his tail to get him to stay still.

I'm also slightly embarrassed to say he appeared not to feel my weight at all.

"It's okay, it's okay," I said softly, buckling the prosthetic fin on his tail.

I heard the basket of fish hit the ground with a thump and silently marveled at how fast that dragon ate.

But I focused on the prosthetic fin again, pulled on it gently, extending it fully.

"It's not too bad, it works," I mumbled to myself. With any luck, Toothless would be flying within the hour.

Admittedly, he'd need someone to keep extending that tail fin. I had a sketchy idea on how to give him the power of independent flight, but for right now, at least he had some sort of flight.

Suddenly, I saw the ground begin to pull away from me, and I was suspended in midair, clinging only to a dragon's tail for dear life.

I'd never really thought of myself as being afraid of heights before but watching me and the ground part company was enough to make me feel a little sick.

I got over that, though, thankfully, quickly enough when I realized: My invention was working!

"Whoa! Whoa! No!" I said, closing my eyes and praying Toothless would come back.

Bud, listen, I'm excited too that you can fly again but please come back down. I'm not sure how much longer my stomach can hold onto my lunch with you flying like this.

I gripped his tail as hard as I could, but I felt us losing height again. It was over that quickly? Really?

Oh...No, it wasn't.

Toothless' prosthetic fin isn't extended anymore. I crawled farther up the tail and closed my eyes as I did, because what with one thing and another, I came to the conclusion that barfing wouldn't help anyone.

I could see the ground just inches below us as I pulled on the tail fin, and tried not to think of what kind of sound I'd make as I hit the ground, and whether or not I'd be flatter than a pancake.

The tail fin extended again, and I stayed near the end of the tail, unwilling to stray too far from it after that near disaster.

"Oh, my-it's working!" I said, my voice carried away by the wind.

Toothless seemed to hear, because his tail curled downward and he stared at me.

I felt a little awkward. What was I supposed to do, be all like, "Hi, don't mind me, I'm just kinda hanging out on your tail here."

Toothless began doing an awkward spinning with his tail, throwing me off.

And, just my luck, we just happened to be flying over the lake.

So guess where I landed.

Yep.

The water was so cold it took my breath away. I popped up again, trying to swim to shore, and then I remembered Toothless. He couldn't fly without me.

I looked up to see a long streak of black shoot across the sky, and then a large wave of water shot across the normally calm lake, and Toothless landed in the water with an enormous splash.

I gulped down a lot of water, and spat out a tiny fish that had unwittingly swam into my mouth. Then I shot my fist into the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber said.

I saw Ruffnut, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Snotlout for a split second before the whole arena filled up with green smoke.

All of us were clutching wooden buckets filled to the brim with water.

Fishlegs bumped into me, and I sloshed a bit of water on the ground.

Ignoring this, I strained to hear Gobber.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire," Gobber continued. "The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, and the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Fishlegs muttered to himself. "Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" I whispered loudly. Rattling off those statistics was not helping my nerves in the slightest.

I heard Snotlout, halfway across the ring: "If that dragon, shows either of its faces, I'm gonna-there!"

I slopped more water on the ground when I turned around so fast, trying to see through the dense green fog.

I heard water hitting the ground and then, "Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut.

I relaxed and tuned out of their conversation.

I tried to focus only on finding the Zippleback through the smoke, but I couldn't help hearing grunts of pain and surprise.

And then...

"Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut. Of course.

I heard his sister make a noise, but it was drowned out by his yells.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs mumbled under his breath.

One of the Zippleback's heads came out of the fog, and I saw that the smoke was coming from his mouth.

Fishlegs panicked and dumped the whole bucket of water on the head.

The Zippleback did not appear harmed.

"Oh, wrong head," Fishlegs said nervously.

The other head appeared, sparks coming from his mouth.

Fishlegs departed the scene, his legs working as fast as they could go.

I watched the heads instead of him, and heard Gobber shout, "Now, Hiccup!"

The heads had reared back up, out of my reach but still I tried, more for Gobber than myself.

It landed in a puddle at my feet, dousing my boots.

"Aw, c'mon," I groaned.

The head that lit the fires circled me slowly, his reptilian eyes glowing oddly.

And suddenly, I was back in the cove with Toothless, who was about to do something wrong.

My voice hardened, and, without my knowledge of it a note of authority crept into my tone. "Back! Back! Back into your cage!"

To my surprise, the dragon listened. He retreated, going for the cage that had the doors still hanging open, swinging gently.

"Now don't make me tell you again!" I said firmly. "Yes, that's right! Back into your cage! Now think about what you've done!"

I was still in the cove with Toothless in my mind, so I reached into my vest and pulled out the dead eel. I pitched it towards the Zippleback, who drew away, hissing.

I realized there was complete silence behind me. Was I really in the cove?

I turned around and saw Gobber and the other recruits staring at me, their mouths open and their eyes wide.

I wiped my palms on my vest, thinking only of getting back to Toothless. "So are we done here? Cuz' I've got some things I need to...yep, see you tomorrow!"

I ran, avoiding Astrid's confused gaze, running to Raven's Point Forest, searching for a shred of normalcy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! :-) Ready for some awkward Stoick and Hiccup?**

* * *

The next few weeks I spent in this fashion: Making, taking apart, and making again.

First I made a proper saddle, so I didn't risk falling off this time. I could still remember how unpleasant that was, so I also added a string to the saddle, a strong leather one that I could work the tail fin with while on Toothless' back.

Getting the saddle on him, though, proved to be harder than making it.

I chased him for about forty minutes until I had to catch my breath. I let him get ahead, then stepped in front of him. He retreated, going back, but this time he had the dragon version of a smile on his face, and I knew this was all a game to him.

It wasn't until I threatened to leave that Toothless allowed me to put the saddle on him.

Then we soared over the lake, with the sun setting behind us.

Unfortunately, I ended up - guess! - in the water again. (Yippee.)

I attached a second string to my own waist that would help me stay on then.

It worked, but I could sense it wouldn't hold out for long.

And when we went down for the third time (this time in a patch of tall grass) I assumed it was my inexpert skill coming back to bite me in the butt again.

But the grass was so tall it hid Toothless, and when I parted the weeds, I saw him going crazy in the grass, burrowing in it and moaning blissfully.

My first thought was that I had to get the weirdest dragon of the bunch. And then something else occurred to me...

That day, in the Kill Ring, the Gronckle came up to me, full speed ahead, teeth bared.

I had a bit of dragon nip (which turned out to be the grass that Toothless tried to kill us to get to) in my pocket, so I held it out near the Gronckle's nose, letting him get a good waft of it.

The Gronckle acted like a little puppy dog from then on, and all I had to do was move the dragon nip a little to wherever his nose was and he went down.

That afternoon, the recruits got to me before I could slip away to the cove again.

"I've never seen a Gronckle do that," Fishlegs said excitedly.

"How'd you do that?" Tuffnut said, awed.

"That was pretty cool," Ruffnut added.

I was flattered, really. But I really just wanted to get back to Toothless.

"I left my axe back in the ring," I told them, the lie falling from my tongue as though I was practiced at the art, though in truth Gobber was always letting me know what a bad liar I was.

"You guys go on ahead," I said, walking backward to face them. I stepped all over Astrid's boots in my haste to get back to the cove and for a second, we were centimeters apart. But looking at her, while it did make my heart beat faster and my palms start sweating, I didn't feel my stomach drop and I didn't start searching for something cool to say to her.

She would never like me. That was okay. Why force it?

"I'll catch up with you," I added, then ran at breakneck speed for the cove.

* * *

Back in the cove the next day, I considered skipping training as I scratched Toothless' head.

Damn my new status as dragon killer. Nobody would notice if I wasn't sticking out.

I scratched under Toothless' chin, causing him to go limp.

In the ring that day, the Nadder was walking towards me. Astrid was brandishing her axe and giving out a Viking war cry. I didn't want to ruin her moment, but I also didn't want to let her hurt the Nadder. And if I didn't do something, that Nadder was going to hurt me.

So I reached up and began frantically scratching the Nadder underneath the chin, searching for the spot I'd hit with Toothless...

The thing is, I got lucky. I found the area just as Astrid approached, her axe slung over her shoulder.

I could feel her and the other recruits staring at either the limp Nadder or me and I prayed they wouldn't question it.

That night, in the Great Hall, I sat down at my regular table, right next to the recruits.

I picked up my plate from the recruit table and sat down to eat in peace.

But before I could, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut upset their benches running over to join me at my table.

I really was flattered, honestly. But, in truth, the attention was getting a bit annoying, and more than a little embarrassing.

What I wouldn't give for them to ignore me like they used to, I thought wryly.

They began talking to me excitedly, and I barely had time to tell one of them I got lucky before another would ask me exactly what happened again.

The next day in the cove I used my magnifying glass to catch the sunlight on the glass, causing a circle of light on the grass. Toothless kept trying to get it, but every time he'd get near enough to pounce, I'd move it at the last second.

That day in dragon training, it was time to fight the Terrible Terror.

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber exclaimed.

I'll admit, I was expecting something huge. But instead, it was a small, bright green creature, no bigger than a puppy.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut's mockery of the dragon was cut off when the Terror charged him, biting his nose and forcing open his mouth.

I grabbed a shield from the rack of weapons and cast a circle of light on the ground, waiting for when the Terror followed it. After a few minutes, he did, leaving Tuffnut to moan about how he was "hurt! Very much hurt!" all over again.

I guided the Terrible Terror back into his cage using the sunlight reflected off my shield, and I heard Tuffnut chuckle and say to Astrid, "He's better than you ever were."

Some ten minutes later, I was in Raven's Point Forest carrying my newest saddle and harness and I came across Astrid, who was hurling her axe into a tree trunk, over and over and over.

It was hard to be admiring when I knew she was imagining the axe piercing, not the bark, but the flesh of a dragon.

Now, I didn't wonder what to say to her. I just wondered how to lose her. I took a longer way to Toothless, losing her somewhere in the patch of dragon nip.

I tied the rope to a tree trunk, while also having one around my waist to keep me stationary in the saddle.

Then I climbed on top of Toothless, who flapped his wings and tail, but remained tied to the tree trunk.

Then, his weight ripped the tree stump from its roots, throwing me and him backward.

Unfortunately, I was still attached to him. By the rope around my waist. Sometimes my stupidity surprises even me.

"Oh, great," I mumbled to myself. I'd have to bring Toothless into the blacksmith forge to fix this.

And that meant bringing him into Berk.

A Viking passed by me, and nodded in recognition. "Hiccup."

I nodded back and guided Toothless into the blacksmith shop. He shoved his face inside a bucket, then inspected a pair of pliers and a hammer.

I steered him over to where I worked, looking for the wrench I know I left here yesterday.

Then I heard a voice outside. "Hiccup? Are you in there?" Astrid.

Oh, damn, damn, damn, damn. I tried to pry the ring off with my hands, but it wasn't going anywhere.

There was nothing for it. I jumped out the window, quickly closing the shutters behind me. "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, hi, Astrid."

Stop talking! My brain shouted at me. Can't you see she's getting suspicious and, to add insult to injury, you're making a fool of yourself.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," Astrid said.

Suddenly, the cord around my waist was pulled tight. Oh, Toothless, just stay in the shop for a second, I prayed.

"Well, weirder," she corrected herself.

Then, in one swift motion, he pulled me through the window and into the forge.

I leaped on him and took off into the night sky, knowing Astrid wasn't too far behind us.

* * *

The next day, I rode into the sky, surrounded by clouds. I didn't really have time to appreciate the view. If I didn't stay focused, Toothless and I would be drinking seawater and sleeping with the fishes.

Kind of encourages a person.

"Okay, there, bud," I said to him. "We're gonna take this nice and slow."

I looked down at the page I clipped to the saddle.

It had several positions I could put the tail in, and step-by-step instructions on how to do it.

"Here we go," I said. "Here we go, position three. No, four."

I pressed down on the foot pedals, causing the tail to extend.

I saw a rock arch rising high above me, and I swallowed.

We'd crashed into this a thousand times before. No more room for mistakes.

"Alright, it's go time, it's go time," I whispered. We were nearly past the arch.

"C'mon, buddy, c'mon buddy!" I said.

We were through it! Feeling elated, I extended his tail fin again...at the wrong moment. We crashed into another rock, and I shouted to Toothless, "Sorry!"

Then, as we crashed into another, "My fault!"

Toothless' ear came up and smacked me on the side of the face. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," I muttered, annoyed. "Position four. Uh, three."

Suddenly, we were up above the clouds. Flying through, just flying, and I wasn't afraid of crashing and burning, just that that feeling of weightlessness would vanish from me.

"Yeah! Go baby! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."

My cheat sheet was coming free in the breeze. Oh, Thor, if I lost that, where would I be?

"Cheat sheet!" I yelled. "Stop!"

It was thoughtless of me to yell that way, but, in my defense, I was panicking.

I grabbed for the sheet, closing my fingers around it. But then I realized I had somehow come loose from the saddle. Toothless had obeyed my command.

And then I was falling, and that sick feeling that I had when I was on his tail came rushing back.

"Oh, gosh, oh, gods!" I yelled, hurtling through the air.

Then I remembered Toothless.

"All right, you just kinda gotta angle yourself-No, no, come back down towards me. Come back down..."

Toothless' wing came up and smacked me in the face. Hard.

I thought he broke my jaw, but I ignored the pain and managed to pull myself back onto Toothless by stuffing the cheat sheet in my mouth, freeing up my hands.

I pulled Toothless up at the last second, just barely clearing the treetops of Raven's Point. I swallowed, grabbed the paper from my mouth, but with the strong wind from the flight around me, it was impossible to see anything but blurs.

So, on instinct, I tossed the paper away behind me. No more cheat sheet, I thought to myself. Just me.

I pressed down on the pedal and was rewarded with a perfect maneuver from Toothless.

We made it past the trees, and through more rock arches, until at last we were on the open sea again.

"Yeah!" I released the harness, throwing my fists in the air in triumph.

Then it faded.

"Aw, c'mon," I groaned as Toothless spat a fireball out of his mouth and flew right into the blaze.

* * *

When I got off Toothless again, my hair stuck straight up like a dragon had just pulled me into a ring of fire mid-flight. Which, uh, oh yeah, he had.

We landed on a small beach, checking to make sure it was completely deserted before we made ourselves comfortable.

I managed to catch about two to three dozen fish, and gave Toothless the majority.

He regurgitated one, and looked pointedly at me.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good," I declined, trying to be polite about it.

Toothless shrugged and went back to his food.

Several Terrible Terrors came flying in on the beach, staring hungrily at Toothless' fish.

Toothless growled at them, and they all came racing for his food.

I watched as one tried to walk away with a fish clamped between his teeth, and another one tried to blow fire at Toothless.

But when the Terror opened his mouth, Toothless blew, almost lazily, into the Terror's mouth, lighting him on fire from the inside out.

The Terror puffed up like a gigantic balloon, then slowly deflated and stumbled around dizzily for a few minutes while we watched, me sympathetically and Toothless satisfied. I had to admit, though, that Terror did look amusing.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" I asked, then tossed the Terror the fish I had been cooking for myself. "Here you go."

The dragon cautiously grabbed the meal, as though terrified I might snatch it back, reminding me of Toothless the first few times I'd visited the cove.

The Terror swallowed the fish in one bite, then curled up in a ball next to me.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong," I said quietly, petting the Terror and watching as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was resting my head on my desk, in the room Gobber let me use at the back of the blacksmith forge.

Drawings of Toothless in different positions cushioned my head, and I flicked my charcoal stick back and forth with two fingers, over and over.

I saw Dad out of the corner of my eye, struggling to get in the room, making more noise than a buffalo on steroids.

I jumped up, shoving the drawings of Toothless out of sight. "Dad! Gobber's not here, so..."

His next words surprised me. "I came looking for you."

"You did?" I was taken aback, but pleased. Maybe he wanted to talk about...well, something, instead of just letting awkward silences take over.

"You've been keeping secrets," Dad continued, his voice hard.

Oh, gods. Did Dad find out...?

"I...uh, I have?" I said, my voice cracking.

Smooth, Hiccup. Smooth as glass, I chided myself sarcastically.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Dad's voice was low and dangerous.

My heart began to pound. "I don't know what you're..."

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it," Dad replied, sounding angrier by the second.

Dad, please, just get it over with. You're angry and you're disappointed, but please don't kill Toothless, I thought to myself.

"Oh?" I said, struggling to appear curious and not terrified out of my wits.

"So," Dad began. "Let's talk...about that dragon."

My facade began to crumble. "Oh, gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to-"

My excuses were cut off by Dad's booming, hearty laughter. Okay, so he was laughing. Does that mean he's not mad?

I gave an awkward laugh, high and not at all my normal one.

"You're...not...upset?" I asked hopefully.

"What? I was hoping for this!" Dad said excitedly.

You were hoping your son was going to go out and train a dragon? I thought to myself, baffled.

"You...uh, you were?" I asked.

"And believe me, it only gets better!" Dad said happily.

You're really not mad? I thought, my hope rising.

"Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time!" Dad continued, and my stomach dropped. No, no, he's not mad. Because he doesn't know.

"And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! What a feeling! You really had me goin' there, son!" He laughed loudly and punched me on the shoulder, sending me into a barrel in the corner of the room, butt-first.

I struggled to get out while he chattered. "All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor Almighty!"

I finally worked my way out of the barrel.

Dad grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it, smiling. "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."

He stared at me expectantly, but for what, I wasn't sure.

There was a long silence, punctuated by one of us awkwardly clearing our throat as we started to say something, then stopped.

Finally, when I decided I had to break the silence, Dad said, "Oh. I brought you something. To keep you...safe in the ring." He handed me a horned Viking helmet, a traditional, ordinary-looking one.

I was astonished. Only the best fourteen-year-old Vikings are presented with a Viking helmet by their parents.

I took it gently from him, examining it. "Wow. Thanks." It really was a nice helmet.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it," Dad continued. "It's half of her breastplate."

I hurriedly took my fingers off the top and held it by the horns instead.

"Matching set," he replied, tapping his own. "Keeps her...keeps her close, you know."

"Wear it proudly," Dad went on. "You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

I cast around for an excuse. I wanted out of there. While I truly was touched by the helmet, I could feel the awkwardness descending on us again, so I set the hat down, gave a fake yawn, stretched and said, "I should really get to bed."

"Yes, okay, good talk," Dad said quickly, looking relieved.

"See you back at the house," I said.

"We should do this again, sometime," he said, gathering up his things, and I thought, Right. Yeah, sure. Sometime being never.

"Thanks for stopping by," I said as he headed for the door. "And thanks for the-" I glanced down at the helmet, unable to take it quite as seriously now that I knew it had been Mom's breastplate. "Breast hat."

"Yes, I hope you like the hat," Dad replied. "Good night." Then he shut the door, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

The next day, in training, we were fighting the Gronckle again. I was wearing the breast ha-I mean, the helmet Dad gave to me, and I knew he was watching, somewhere in the crowd.

Today would decide who was to kill their first dragon in front of the entire village.

Which meant it was just Astrid and me in the ring.

I prayed that she would win, because even though I most certainly wouldn't be able to watch, it would be a million times worse if the village wanted to see me kill a dragon directly.

I couldn't even be as firm as I hoped with Toothless, let alone raise a hand against any dragon.

There were barriers set up all around the arena, and I ducked behind one.

Astrid came up beside me.

I expected her to look a little annoyed that I'd stolen her hiding spot, even though technically, I was there first.

But she looked murderous, and held her axe at my throat, pressing her hand down on my shield, leaning closer until we were practically nose-to-nose. "Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing."

I couldn't help feeling bad. I mean, I'd only tried to stay just good enough in training to keep myself alive. I hadn't meant to upstage Astrid at all. But apparently, I had. Once too often.

"Please, by all means," I said because I was going to try as hard as I could to fail.

I ran from behind that barrier and towards another one. The Gronckle was right behind me. If worst came to worst, I had a bit of dragon nip in my pocket to calm him enough so he wouldn't attack Astrid or me. I didn't want Astrid to hurt the Gronckle, but I didn't want him to hurt Astrid, either.

As I headed for the barrier, the Gronckle came up beside me. It smelled the dragon nip on me, and began nuzzling my side playfully.

This probably did not look good to my father, whatever he could see of it.

"Stop," I hissed at the Gronckle under my breath, and he obeyed.

But when Astrid came running for the dragon, he tensed. He was going to hurt her, and I couldn't have that. And I also couldn't have her hurting him.

So I grabbed the dragon nip out of my pocket and let him chew it.

He stared up at me as he did, and then he fell right at my feet, panting like an obedient dog, tongue lolling out.

And that was all Astrid saw.

I gestured with my hands silently, trying to tell her the full story without words.

It became clear she didn't get it when she began swinging her axe at one of the barriers. "No! No! Son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge bucket!"

I heard a loud clang, and then Dad, "Wait! Wait!"

"So...later!" I said, trying to dash off for the cove to forget about my worries for a few hours.

"Not so fast!" Gobber said, grabbing the back of my vest with his hook.

"I'm actually kinda late for..." My voice trailed off as I tried to think of an excuse.

"What? Late for what, exactly?" Astrid said. She was breathing like a winded mountain lion, and she had a look in her eyes strongly reminiscent of one.

I felt a startling flash of pity for her. Here was this girl, so used to being the center of attention and actually liking it. And then comes this boy, an outsider and not to mention a complete freak, who didn't even enjoy the attention she relished.

"Okay, quiet down! The elder has decided!" Dad called.

Gobber held his hook out over Astrid's head.

Gothi shook her head.

Sounds of disappointment from the crowd.

Gobber held his hand out over my head. I closed my eyes, swallowed, and noted absently that the back of my throat was drier than sandpaper.

This is all a horrible dream, I thought as I opened my eyes to the cheering, whooping crowd, a murderous Astrid, and Gobber saying, "You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

It was surreal.

"That's my boy!" Dad said excitedly.

I was hoisted onto Fishlegs' shoulders, where I was forced to fake a smile and act pleased and thank Gothi a million times over for giving me the supreme honor of killing a dragon.

"Yes, I can't wait! I am so..." I let my voice trail off, knowing exactly how to finish that sentence.

* * *

"Leaving!" I called out. "We're leaving." I set a basket down on the ground in the cove, opened the lid, and began to undo my riding vest to put it in the basket with the other stuff.

"Let's pack up," I called, knowing just the sound of my voice and the promise of fresh food would attract Toothless. "Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever."

Probably not the smartest idea, in retrospect, but it was the only one I had.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. Why hadn't I just let the Gronckle eat me? I'd rather be dead than have to face whatever awaited me tomorrow, I reflected miserably.

There was suddenly a loud clinking sound, and I glanced up.

Astrid sat on the rock above me, absently sharpening her axe. Even with that livid expression and deadly blade, she was still so beautiful it almost hurt.

I didn't want to leave her, but if it was a choice between being able to see her mutinous look every day or run with Toothless now, there could be no contest.

Besides...she wouldn't miss me.

Still, my first thoughts weren't those. My first thought was that she'd heard every word.

"Ahh! What the-" was all that I could manage at the time.

I struggled to find a calmer tone. "What are you doing here?"

Astrid inspected her newly sharpened axe, looking pleased. "I want to know what's going on."

Then she leaped off the rock, and her voice took on a dangerous edge. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking. Are you training with someone?"

Her eyes landed on my riding vest, and she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "It better not involve this."

"I know this looks really bad..." I tried. "But you see, this is, uh..."

There was a noise from the other side of the cove.

Please don't let it be Toothless, I prayed.

Astrid, distracted by the noise, let me fall to the ground and squinted around in the dim light, looking for the source of the noise.

I stood, trying to lead her away from Toothless. "You're right! You're right! I'm through with the lies! I've been making...outfits! So...you got me."

To prove my point, I took her hand and placed it on my riding vest again.

"It's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead..."

To get me off her, she twisted my arm around, nearly breaking it.

I collapsed, clutching my arm. "Ow, why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies," Astrid said, standing over me and smirking. Then she dropped the handle of her axe down on my stomach.

I almost curled into the fetal position.

"And that's," Astrid continued harshly, "for everything else."

Everything else?! I thought. Are you crazy?! All I've done from day one is just try to get you to talk to me! Newsflash, I don't care about the recruits liking me, or my performance in dragon training! All I want is for you to calm down, get this freaking axe off my stomach, and take a giant chill pill, Astrid!

The sudden flash of anger startled me, but I couldn't help agreeing with those thoughts, wherever they had come from.

Suddenly, I heard a growl, and Astrid gasped.

Oh, gods. Please, I thought to myself, please don't let it be what I think it is.

Standing up, I saw that it was exactly what I thought it was.

Toothless stood there, growling at Astrid, his eyes on the axe in her hand.

Astrid flung her hand out, grabbing me by waist and flinging me down. "Get down!"

She steadied her axe, and I knew what she was about to do.

I stood right back up. "No! No!"

I accidentally tripped Astrid by standing up somehow, and she fell, her boots tangled with mine, much like the second day of training.

Only this time, I wasn't embarrassed. I was terrified.

Fear gave me determination, and I wrestled her axe from her, swung it halfway across the cove, and turned back to Toothless, who was in full panic mode.

"No! No! It's okay!" I said, trying to calm the terrified Night Fury. He seemed to be attempting to crush Astrid.

"She's a friend," I said. I saw Toothless' disbelieving look and knew he'd seen her throw the hilt of her axe into my stomach.

"You just scared him," I explained to Astrid, trying to be calm. My tone practically screamed the words, "Yep, this is all totally normal. My entire village hates dragons and I'm just training one. Totally. Nothing to see here."

"I scared him?!" Astrid demanded, voice a little higher than normal.

There was a short silence. And then...

"Who...is him?" Astrid whispered, sounding scared.

I watched as the two parts of my life, the two parts I fought to keep separate, collided in one swift motion: The part of my life that represented Berk, and dragon killing, and Vikings, and the part that represented who I really was.

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid," I said nervously. An introduction I never thought I'd have to make.

Astrid stared at us, shaking her head disbelievingly. And then she turned and ran. Back to the village. Back to my old life. Back to what would bring us only pain and misery.

"Da, da, da, we're dead," I said in mock joy. Toothless turned to go back wherever he had been, and I said, "Where do you think you're going?"

We had to stop Astrid.

Next second, we were up in the air, circling above Raven's Point Forest.

"There!" I pointed to a spot. Had it been my imagination, or had I actually seen a flash of sunlight resting on golden hair?

It turned out to be what I'd actually seen.

Toothless grabbed her up in his talons, and I could hear her screams from his back.

Toothless dropped her onto a branch of a nearby tree, then took a breather at the top of it.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid yelled, livid.

Okay, not a good start.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," I said uncertainly. Dragons were so much easier to deal with than girls. With dragons, you just feed them and be kind to them and they're a friend for life.

You practically need a step-by-step manual to understand the feminine mind.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid snapped.

"Then I won't speak! Just let me show you." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I was away for so long! This one's already finished, as I mentioned, I'm just polishing up the last few chapters and they'll be on here soon! :-)**

* * *

Astrid hesitated, looking down from where she clung to her branch.

Don't do that, I nearly said. You don't want to puke, do you?

But I held my tongue.

And then I said quietly, "Please, Astrid."

Something in my voice caught and held her attention.

She stood, balancing precariously on the branch, and climbed high enough to reach us.

On impulse, I extended my hand.

She batted it out of the way dismissively and climbed onto Toothless, awkwardly avoiding me, making sure her knees didn't even jostle my back.

"Now get me down," she said.

"Toothless, down. Gently," I said.

Toothless hovered above the tree for a moment.

"See?" I said, satisfied. "Nothing to be afraid of."

And then Toothless took off, hurled himself into the sky with unnecessary force.

"Toothless, what are you doing?!" I hissed. "Bad dragon!"

Toothless ignored me.

"He's not usually like this," I assured Astrid nervously.

Astrid was back to screaming, though, and I don't think she heard me.

Toothless flew underwater, back up, shaking his wings off spiritedly.

"Toothless, what are you doing, we need her to like us!" I practically yelled.

Then he began the same spinning motion he'd done with his tail when he'd thrown me off.

"And now the spinning," I said, bored. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

A few more tense seconds passed in which Toothless did nothing but fly like he was drunk.

"Ok! Okay, I am sorry!" Astrid said, clutching at the back of my shirt. "Just get me off of this thing."

We were plunging toward the water again, and I thought about warning Astrid, but just kept my mouth firmly shut.

Then Toothless spread his wings fully just before we hit the water, pulling us gently upward.

Toothless headed for the clouds, turned a soft pink from the sunset.

I felt Astrid slowly loosen her grip on the back of my shirt, then let go completely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her reach upward, grasping at thin air, hoping to touch a cloud. The wonder and amazement I had felt on my first flight with Toothless (once I had gotten over my initial fear) was reflected in her face.

Toothless rose above another blanket of clouds, higher, higher.

The Northern Lights. That's where he brought us to.

I stared in wonder, and Astrid did much the same. Her hand brushed my side, and rested there for a few moments and slid off again, but the simple action made my grip on Toothless' harness become slippery with seat.

I wiped a palm on my jeans, hoping she wouldn't notice, but honestly I couldn't take my eyes off the aurora borealis.

Then we passed over a thick blanket of clouds, allowing us an aerial shot of Berk.

I felt Astrid's arms slide around my waist, and I felt my heart speed up and start beating faster than was healthy, or normal, I'm sure.

I felt a smile lifting the corners of my mouth, and ignored the way my brain was yelling that I looked like an idiot with that stupid grin on my face.

We headed for open sea, and I glanced at Astrid.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool," she said, surprising me. "It's...amazing!" Then she added, "He's amazing," and patted the side of Toothless' head.

"So what now?" she asked quietly.

What now? Why couldn't she just live in the moment for once? I thought, but the true source of my annoyance was fear, fear of what would happen tomorrow.

I knew now I couldn't run. I wouldn't be a coward.

"Hiccup! Your final exam is tomorrow! You know you're gonna have to kill a..."

Then, as if realizing Toothless was still there, she grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my flesh, and whispered in my ear, "Kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me," I said, feeling an odd flutter of fear in my stomach.

Suddenly, there was a noise, like a roar, from somewhere beside us.

I gripped Toothless' harness nervously. "Toothless, what's happening?"

Previously hidden by cloud cover, a Monstrous Nightmare emerged, and a Zippleback, too, one on each side.

Then, thousands of dragons all began revealing themselves.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," I whispered back, gripped by panic and fear.

And then I said, "Toothless. You gotta get us outta here, bud."

Toothless ignored me, and I was taken aback. He was rarely ever disobedient.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill," I said to Astrid quietly.

"Uh...what does that make us?" she asked nervously.

The dragons reached a volcano, which was clearly inactive, and they dived into it without hesitating, and Toothless followed.

The dragons flew inside, and I scanned the area quickly: Ledges for different dragon breeds and families, and, in the middle, a vast, empty hole, shrouded in fog.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," I said in amazement.

Toothless landed on a ledge that was much farther from the hole, where all the dragons were crowding.

They dropped the fish and other items that had been taken from Berk and other islands done the hole, and I considered the idea that it was a kind of storeroom of sorts.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole," I said with a scowl. I liked dragons, but I certainly didn't have to like what they did.

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid said in surprise.

A Gronckle flew low over the hole while all the other dragons retreated into their ledges, looking terrified.

The Gronckle regurgitated a fish, letting it slide from his tongue into the hole.

He flew higher, trying to reach the ledge, but enormous jaws came up and closed around him. I saw a flash of teeth longer than a man's arm, and shuddered.

I drew back from the horrifying scene as the Gronckle was swallowed whole by the monster that lurked inside the hole.

Astrid's fingernails dug into my arm. "What. Is that?"

The beast's nostrils flared. It could smell us.

"Alright, bud, you gotta get us out of here. NOW!" I said firmly to Toothless.

Toothless listened, flying into the circle of departing dragons, desperate to get out of the monster's reach.

For one awful moment, I thought it had gotten us, but no, just a random Nadder had jostled Toothless' tail and caused the prosthetic fin to retract.

We made it out to the open air, and I took a deep breath of relief.

* * *

"No, it totally makes sense! It's like a giant beehive! They're the workers, and that's their queen!"

Astrid had hardly stopped talking since we left the nest. We were back on Berk, landing in the cove.

Astrid slid readily off Toothless, all fear of him gone. "Let's find your dad."

"No! Astrid!" Desperate, I worked my way off Toothless, too. "Wait!" I ran in front of Astrid. "Not yet! They'll kill Toothless." Just the idea was painful.

"Astrid, we have to think this through carefully," I continued, calmer now.

I walked around behind her, so I was facing her again.

She had a disbelieving look on her face. "Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest! The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

I looked right at her, the skepticism apparent in her face and voice. Go on, I thought to her. Be as incredulous as you want. I'm not letting anyone hurt my dragon.

"Yes," I said quietly, firmly.

"Okay," Astrid said, surprised. "Then what do we do?"

Now, for that, I had no answer.

"Just...give me until tomorrow," I said. "I'll figure something out."

"Okay," Astrid said uneasily. Then she reached over and punched me on the shoulder.

"That's for kidnapping me," she said as I rubbed the spot she'd hit.

I looked at her, annoyed. Did she have to do that?

Then she grabbed me, and I closed my eyes, readying myself for a black eye, maybe a broken nose. But what happened next was completely unexpected.

She kissed me on the cheek, taking me by such surprise that my eyes flew open.

It was over in an instant, but it felt much longer to me.

"That's for...everything else," Astrid said, sweeping the hair out of her face.

Then she turned and began to walk away, and I watched her, fingering the spot her lips had touched on my face.

Toothless came to stand beside me, and I felt his gaze on me.

I felt my face turning red, and stumbled over my words for a second. "Uh...ghu...wha...what are you looking at?"

* * *

The next day, I stood just outside the arena, looking inside it with a sick feeling in my stomach. I had the breast h-the Viking helmet underneath my arm, and I could hear the cheering of the crowd, the way they chanted my name.

To think that just a few short weeks ago, I wanted this.

I swallowed and leaned against the cold stone wall, pressing my cheek against it. It helped clear my head a little, but not much.

"You're finally here, son!" Dad's voice floated towards me.

I jumped slightly and opened my eyes. "Yeah. I'm..." I'd been forced to finish that with 'so excited' all morning. And suddenly I found I couldn't do it anymore. "...so..." I took a deep shuddering breath and Dad jumped in with, "Excited! Yep, same way I felt the first time, Hiccup."

I let out a small laugh that barely concealed the fact that everything inside me was shaking. "Yeah. I'm...really..." I glanced down at my boots and took a deep breath. "Dad, I have something to tell you."

My stomach fluttered. This was not going to end well, but I had to try.

Dad nodded. "Okay. Make it quick, Hiccup, I've got to give a speech before you enter the ring."

I nodded. I knew that already. "Okay. Dad, listen, you know that day I said I hit a-"

"Stoick! It's time for your speech!" Gobber came up behind Dad, and pounded me on the back so hard I thought my spine was about to snap. "Hiccup! You could stand to look a little more excited, you know. It's not every day a boy gets to kill his first dragon."

Everything in me trembled, but I couldn't show it. I forced a smile instead. "Yeah. Gobber, can I just have a minute...can I just have a minute with-"

"Hiccup, can it wait til after all this?" Dad asked, heading for the door. "What could be more important, after all?"

What I have to say, Dad! I wanted to yell. Would it kill you to sit down and listen to me, for once?

But I nodded, putting on a brave face and faking another smile. "Yeah, of course. I can't think of anything I have to say that needs to be said before this." I was laying it on too thick. I knew that. But something kept me talking, kept my mouth moving even though I didn't want it to.

Dad walked away, and I heard his voice far, far above me. "Well, I can show my face in public again!" He laughed at his own joke.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from, well, being Hiccup to placing first in dragon training...well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"And you know it!" Dad went on. "But here we are. And no one is more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. He becomes one of us!"

The crowd cheered and whooped in excitement.

I involuntarily tightened my grip on my helmet, which I now held by the horns.

I heard a voice behind me. "Be careful with that dragon." Astrid.

I felt an overwhelming gratitude towards her. How I would have gotten through last night without her coming to my house and making sure I was okay I'm not sure.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," I murmured, my eyes on my father, taking his place in the crowd.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this," I replied steadily. "I have to try."

After Dad left to go make his speech, it seemed to be the only choice I had. Killing the dragon is not an option. No way, nohow.

Then the words I wanted to say to Astrid since last night came rolling off my tongue. "Astrid. If something...goes wrong, make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will," Astrid promised. "Just...promise me it won't go wrong."

I wished I could return her steady reassurance, but I couldn't.

"It's time, Hiccup," Gobber said, approaching the door that kept me from entering the arena. "Knock him dead."

I placed my helmet on my head and tried to ignore the way everyone seemed to be chanting my name. It wasn't helping my nerves.

Gobber unlatched the door and I walked inside, noting a rack of weapons by the door. I knew I was supposed to choose a weapon from that rack.

But no way was I about to use it.

I walked over to the rack. It would look suspicious if I didn't choose one thing, so I went for the absolute must: a shield. Then I looked back at the rack and noticed daggers and hammers, swords, spears, and axes, all lined up according to size.

I picked the smallest knife and said loudly, "Okay. I'm ready."

Gobber unlatched the door, and left the ring. No one to protect me in case this got out of hand.

I won't let it, I told myself, as a Monstrous Nightmare appeared. It was obvious he had just set himself on fire. He was growling, eyes wide and talons poised, ready to strike at the first sign of danger.

But there would be no danger. Not if I had anything to say about it.

The flaming Nightmare climbed onto the chain ceiling, then came back down again, extinguishing his flames and facing me.

I let my shield fall, and then my dagger. I heard curious murmurings from the crowd, but ignored them.

The dragon took a step closer, looking angry.

I held out my hand, palm pressed flat, no threat. No weapon.

"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered to him. His eyes found my helmet, the last thing that defies who I am.

And, even though I couldn't say it, I thought to myself, This is me. And no longer will I be defined by my failures, or my triumphs. I will not be defined by my performance in this ring, or the wretched helmet I wear on my head. I will not be defined by the dragons I kill, or the girls I kiss, or who I try to make myself be.

I will be defined by the things I do and the words I say.

And so I reached up and grabbed the helmet off my head.

The Nightmare relaxed visibly.

Then I threw the hat on the ground, with enough force so it rolled away, out of my line of vision.

Gasps of horror from the crowd.

"I'm not one of them," I said. And, in the end, I realized that I never was.

"Stop the fight." Dad's voice was low and intense. Just enough danger in it to get people to listen.

"No!" I said, answering him. I couldn't believe I was talking to my father this way, but I would not be defined by him anymore, either. "I need you all to see this."

"They're not what we think they are," I continued, pressing my palm flat against the dragon's nose. "We don't have to kill them."

"I said, stop the fight!" Dad said. Loud. Angry. Everything was quiet, as though I existed in my own private world of peace.

But just beyond the reaches of my hearing, loud angry voices were speaking, and Dad's hammer was going down on the rail separating the audience from the ring, and the Nightmare's eyes snapped open angrily.

And the Nightmare began coming toward me, murder in his eyes, and Astrid screamed. "Hiccup!"

Please, Astrid, I prayed. Remember your promise. No matter what, protect Toothless. Please.

Astrid was in the ring with me, suddenly, just like yesterday. She threw a hammer at the already irate dragon, and it bounced off his jaw. The pain caught his attention, and he looked towards her, and she was off and running.

Be safe, Astrid.

Dad wrestled with members of the crowd, trying to get into the ring.

He stopped at the arena gate, yelling, "This way!"

Astrid ran to him, and I tried, but the Nightmare pinned me down with his front foot.

He took a deep breath, and I could see the fire building in his throat.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Gobber yelled.

There was a lot of roaring and scuffling, and finally I saw Toothless shoot straight into the arena, and I saw him bite and claw and scratch a dragon at least twice as big as him.

Toothless stood in front of me, defensive and nothing else.

How did he get out of that cove? I wondered.

Toothless growled at the Nightmare, and charged it.

There was a roar, a flash of talons, more growling...

The Nightmare backed toward his cage, defeated.

I leaped up and grabbed Toothless around the neck, pushing him. "Toothless, go, get out of here!"

But Vikings were trying to get in the arena, looking angry and Toothless was not leaving my side.

"Go, Toothless, just go!" I cried desperately, panic overtaking me.

Dad had found a discarded axe from the weapons rack and was charging Toothless, who was preparing to roast Dad alive.

If I made Toothless refrain from hurting Dad, Dad would hurt Toothless, no problem. And if I didn't stop him, Toothless would kill Dad without batting an eye.

"Dad, no! He won't hurt you!" I said. Everything in my life was crumbling right before my eyes, taking everything and everybody I cared about down with it. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Dad kept coming, and Toothless panicked, nearly crushing the few Vikings who had ventured into the arena. Toothless spread his wings and began beating them angrily, locking eyes with Dad.

"Don't, you're only making it worse!" I said desperately.

Dad got ready to deliver a blow with the axe, and Toothless charged him, until he was on the ground with Toothless standing over him.

The Night Fury drew in a breath, about to let out a burst of flame...

"Toothless, stop!" I said, but he didn't hear me. His breath built and he prepared to exhale.

"NO!" I hollered, and Toothless closed his mouth, blowing out harmless smoke rings through his nose but looking bewildered.

The Vikings in the arena charged a defenseless Toothless, crushing his mouth so he couldn't breathe fire.

I started to run toward them, determined to kill them all if that's what it took to get to my dragon.

But Astrid's arms were suddenly around me, and she was stronger than I was. She restrained me easily, and though I struggled, I could not break free.

"No! Don't hurt him..." I let my voice trail off, as tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. My body shook with sobs and Astrid still clung to me. "Please don't hurt him," I whispered through my tears.

Dad turned to me. "Put it with the others."


	10. Chapter 10

"I should've known," Dad said, pacing the Great Hall.

He had thrown me bodily inside the building, so I scrambled to my feet. "Dad..."

"We had a deal!" he growled at me.

"I know we did, but that was before...oh, it's all so messed up," I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"So everything in the ring...a trick? A lie?" The disappointment in Dad's voice was evident, but I couldn't bring myself to feel quite so desperate to please him anymore.

"I screwed up," I admitted. "I should've told you before now." And then I added, "Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless."

I didn't feel any fear for myself; Dad looked angry enough to hit me, but he'd do so much worse to Toothless.

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" he snapped.

"He was just protecting me!" I said quickly. "He's not dangerous!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Dad said, and my anger blossomed.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" I shouted right back, my anger temporarily getting the better of me. I swallowed and composed myself. I wouldn't get through to Dad by yelling, I knew that.

"They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves! There's...something else on their island, Dad, it's a dragon like-"

"Their island?" Dad interrupted. "So you've been to the nest?"

My heart shoved itself into my throat. In my haste and desperation to make Dad understand, I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Did I say nest?" I asked, purposely avoiding Dad's eyes. But it was too late. What had been said couldn't be unsaid, and I couldn't undo what had been done. I'd made friends with a dragon, and was paying the price for it now.

"How did you find it?!" Dad demanded.

"No, I didn't; Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island, I-"

I said too much again.

I knew that by the look on Dad's face: Anger, then a dawning realization.

No. No. This couldn't be happening.

My illusion of a safe perfect little world was shattered the day I tried to kill Toothless, but I rebuilt a better world out of the pieces.

I rebuilt a better one. And now I shattered it. All on my own.

Dad turned away and headed for the door, and I knew where he was going.

"No," I groaned. "No, Dad! No!" My voice rose.

I ran after my father, desperate to make him see. "Dad. It's not what you think, you don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing you've ever seen!"

I clung to Dad's arm, trying to pull him back. He kept on walking, unimpeded by my efforts.

"Dad, please," I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes. What would make him understand? I blinked back the tears and tried again. "I promise you, you can't win this one!"

I released Dad's arm, watching him as he walked away.

"Dad. No," I whispered.

He was walking away, and I was trying to talk to him.

When would he listen?

Anger controlled me for one split second, but it was long enough.

I ran after him again, grabbed his arm and shouted, "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

He shook me roughly off his arm and shoved me to the floor.

My back hit rough wood and rusty nails, but the pain was never felt. I was too shocked by what Dad had done.

I stared at him through of a sheet of my hair that fell into my eyes. He stared back, clearly not contrite.

I leaned back, leaving my arms to support me. I was sure my legs couldn't.

"You've thrown your lot in with them," Dad said quietly, and his voice scared me. It didn't have the dangerous sound to it. It was anger, disappointment, and...ignorance. That was it. Ignorance talked louder than he did.

"You're not a Viking," he said, his voice growing quieter all the while.

And then he looked at me and said something I will never forget.

"You're not my son."

He walked out the door, and I stared after him, stunned.

Once the shock faded, tears welled up and spilled over and I cried harder than I can remember ever crying before.

* * *

Cried out, I stood on the cliffs overlooking the docks and watched Dad chain Toothless up.

Everything inside me was ripped up in a thousand different ways, and the scene before me made me want to scream, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Screaming and crying and carrying on wouldn't help anyone.

I heard Dad shout something to one of his men. He looked up at the cliffs and spotted me, a silent spectator, waiting for the sound of the gun that's already been fired.

Dad! I wanted to scream. Why are you doing this?! You're going to get yourself killed! And why, why do you have to treat Toothless so badly? Don't do this to yourself, or to me, Dad. Please. Please don't do this. For your son.

I swallowed.

_Don't do this._

Dad kept staring at me.

_Dad._

I stared right back.

_Please._

His eyes turned cold.

_Listen._

He turned away, like I wasn't worth his time.

_Don't do this. _

The ship began to pull away from the dock.

_For me._

I watched until the ships faded entirely from sight.

A single tear ran down my face.

_Goodbye, Dad._

_Goodbye, Toothless._


	11. Chapter 11

I heard footsteps behind me, loud enough to startle a half-deaf goose.

Then Astrid's voice floated to me. "It's a mess."

Clearly trying to get me to talk, but I didn't want to. I felt like crying and screaming and tearing out my hair and throwing myself in the Sullen Sea and swimming until my body gave into exhaustion, but I most certainly didn't feel like talking.

I stared regretfully at where Dad's last ship had disappeared, anger and sadness and fear mixing inside of me to create some horrible emotion.

"You must feel horrible," she continued. "You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up," I said sarcastically.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I whispered, more to myself than to Astrid. "It would've been better, for everyone."

"Yep," Astrid agreed. "The rest of us would've done it. So why didn't you?"

Her voice harbored real confusion, and it poured into me. Why hadn't I?

I looked away from her, so my emotions wouldn't show, thinking back to that day in the cove, that split second decision to free a Night Fury, and the friendship that came after.

"Why didn't you?" she repeated.

She was pressing, prying.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, meeting her eyes. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer," she replied promptly.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" I demanded, becoming angry. Then I turned away from her.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now," she said, and I looked back at her. Her eyes and her voice were the same: Intense. Honest.

It was that that first set me off.

"Oh, for the love of-I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!" I said to her, loudly and angrily.

"You said 'wouldn't' that time," she said.

And that's when I really lost it. Looking back, I know it was my father and Toothless more than Astrid's pressing that made me yell at her, but at the time, I was seeing red and that was all I cared about.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" I yelled at her.

She stared at me.

I looked away, hoping she wouldn't see the regret in my face, hoping she hadn't heard it in my voice.

From behind me, she spoke softly and gently, but firmly. I could hear the smile in her voice. "First to ride one, though."

That's right. I was. I never thought of it like that. I always thought I was just too weak to kill anything.

I went back to the cove in my mind. Toothless' eyes staring into mine, his fear leaking into me, making me experience it, leaving me terrified, even though I was the one who held the weapon in my trembling hands.

"So..." she whispered, giving me the nudge I needed to speak.

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was," I mumbled, eyes on my boots. Then I lifted them to meet her blue ones. "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

I was cried dry, I was angry, lost, confused, hurt, and scared, but the truth tumbled out of me, and it was a relief to finally realize what held me back all those months ago.

No longer will I be defined by the dragons I kill. Instead, I will be defined by what I didn't do, by the dagger I didn't use, by the secrets I finally let go of.

No longer will I be defined by my standing in the tribe, but my actions and words, and that alone.

No longer will I be defined by my father.

The thoughts came rushing back as I looked at Astrid.

Astrid sighed and looked straight ahead. "I bet he's really frightened now...what are you gonna do about it?"

"Probably something stupid," I said, after a brief pause of thought.

"Good, but you've already done that," Astrid replied with a smile.

"Then something crazy," I said, an idea occurring to me.

I held up a finger to signify that I'd be right back.

I saw her smile grow into a full one just before I turned away.

And just before I ran off, I heard her whisper, "That's more like it."

* * *

I slowly unlatched the Monstrous Nightmare's cage door.

From behind me, I heard a voice. "If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."

I jumped and turned around.

The five other recruits stood there, looking at me expectantly.

It was Fishlegs who had spoken.

Tuffnut took a step forward. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon!" he announced. There was a silence.

"It's me," he added.

Snotlout took a step in front of Tuffnut. "I love this plan!"

"I didn't..." I tried to say, but not before Ruffnut stood in front of me instead.

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed. And then she leaned closer and whispered in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice, "I like that."

Heat rushed to my cheeks at her words, and I felt more than a little freaked out.

Astrid grabbed Ruffnut's helmet by the horn and jerked her backward until she stood before me instead. "So...what is the plan?"

I smiled.

* * *

I led the Monstrous Nightmare out of his cage, my palm pressed flat against his nose, guiding him.

I heard Astrid mutter something, but focused solely upon the Nightmare.

I reached behind me for Snotlout's arm. I found that he was shaking as I tried to place his hand on the Nightmare's nose.

He jerked it away. "Whoa, what're you-"

"Relax!" I said, like I was speaking to Toothless. "It's okay. It's okay."

I placed Snotlout's on the Monstrous Nightmare's nose, taking my own hand off as I did so.

Everyone stared as the Nightmare remained the same.

Snotlout laughed, excited.

I went around behind him to get some ropes from the basket of tools in the ring.

"Where are you going?" he shouted, turning to look at me.

"You're gonna need something to help you hold on," I confided confidently, a slight smirk on my face.

I heard several grunts of confusion and looked around in time to see all the other teens eyeing the dragons dubiously.

* * *

I saw the dragon queen inhale deeply through her mouth, preparing to finish off some Viking on the ground.

Quickly, I whispered, "Alright, give us some flames, please!" I tried to be nice about the request, because I wanted it to be just that - a request. Not an order.

But the pale blue Nadder I rode atop did not seem to care one way or the other, she simply fired a blast right behind the queen's head.

Distracted for a single, vital moment the dragon turned her great, ugly head and looked into the flames...

And I shot out of them, the Nadder beating her wings frantically underneath me. I felt Astrid's hands, clutched tensely around my waist. They were slippery with sweat.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" I said quickly, noticing the dragon queen getting too close for comfort to those two. But the dragon queen hovered over Fishlegs now. "Move, Fishlegs!"

It was weird to see them scramble to obey my words, but they did.

"Look at us, we're on a dragon!" Tuffnut said, totally _not_ drawing attention to himself. "We're on dragons, all of us!"

"Up, let's move it!" I coached.

I heard murmurs on the ground and I involuntarily gripped the Nadder's reins harder; was Dad seeing this?

"Fishlegs, break it down!" I said, shoving every thought of Dad out of my head.

"Okay!" Fishlegs cried. "Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell!"

"Okay," I said. It was incredibly helpful, having Fishlegs on the team. Our resident dragon dictionary would be useful in this fight, using only his knowledge. "'Lout, 'Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut crowed as they flew off on a Zippleback.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?" Tuffnut said, twisting his Zippleback's head upside down and sticking his tongue out at her and gurgling.

"Just do what I told you!" I said, exasperated. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Tuffnut shouted to me as I zoomed off.

The Nadder zoomed low over ships, each one burning.

Please, I prayed. Please don't let Toothless be-

Surrounded by flames, my dragon stood, looking nervously at the burning, licking flames.

"There!" I said. The Nadder flew low over the ship, flying just high enough to keep Astrid clear of the flames. Dragons were fire-proof, so it'd take something hotter than that to sear their tough hides; humans possessed weaker skin, though.

"Go help the others!" I cried. The wind whipped my hair into my eyes, making it impossible to see. I swiped it away and saw her nod, then take off.

I quickly undid Toothless' muzzle. "Okay, hold on. Hold on." I began working at the chains, my fingers clumsy with fear.

But the chains weren't going anywhere. Panic-stricken now, watching half the deck come apart beneath my feet and the flames licking the sides of my shirt, I worked faster, determined to win against time and fire.

I looked up, anxious now about Astrid and the others.

I saw the dragon queen breathing vicious fire at the others, clearly outraged.

Suddenly, I found myself paying dearly for my moment of distraction.

The planks suddenly came apart, hurling me into the water. Which meant Toothless followed.

I swam toward him, frantic. A dragon could hold his breath for up to twenty minutes, but what about when those twenty minutes ran out?

My own lungs burned for air as I struggled, working at the chains binding my dragon. Everything was starting to get a little fuzzy, and my head spun.

But I fought against my weak human need for air and kept working at the chains on Toothless. He had longer than I did, but he had to get out first.

Surely his life mattered more than my own.

Everything started going black and I knew I needed oxygen right then.

The black spots took over my vision and...

Someone grabbed me, I felt them jostling me, and then...air. Cold air.

It stung my face and froze the water where it stuck on my face, but it was precious, so precious. I gulped it down, mouthful after mouthful, as the someone who had grabbed me towed me to shore.

When I arrived, I lay flat on my back where the person had left me, gulping down more air. I coughed, expelling a large puddle of water that turned the rocks dark. Looking up, I saw a large shape diving down into the ocean, going back down. For what?

And then I remembered...Toothless.

But there was no way he would go back down to save my dragon. I was still surprised Dad had saved me.

"Dad?" I choked, my voice unsteady. I sat up, leaning on my hands, but they shook beneath me. I couldn't even support myself.

Suddenly, Toothless came up to the surface, holding Dad in his claws.

He dropped Dad down beside me and then sat down on the rocks, staring at me expectantly.

I got up, not even glancing at Dad; fourteen years of hurt stood between us and I was not about to inflict that on myself or him again.

"You got it, bud," I said, wishing the fear that I felt at the idea of facing the dragon queen would go away.

I started getting into the saddle, fussing with the buckles more than necessary; I didn't want to give a reason to look at Dad.

But suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and I just knew it was him.

Looking around, I saw it _was_ Dad.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry. For...for everything," he panted, his hair and beard wet.

The hurt passed between us again, going up like a wall. I could forgive him easily, but how could I forget those awful words...

I sighed. "Yeah, me too." I tried to take my arm away, without much success.

"You don't have to go up there," Dad continued.

I forced a smile. "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." It was a phrase he repeated all too often.

Dad smiled back, remembering the years he spent beating that phrase into my head. Then he gripped my hand tightly. "I'm proud to call you my son."

The years of pain melted away as if they'd never existed. My heart swelled suddenly at his words, giving me courage.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly and glanced up, to see the dragon queen roaring and flames pouring out of her mouth.

Fear shot through me; any sane person would stay on the ground.

But not me. Did that make me crazy or just stupid?

I felt Dad's eyes on me as Toothless shot up into the sky.

And together, my dragon and I got ready to face the dragon queen.


	12. Chapter 12

I shot up into the air and heard Astrid yell, "He's up!"

I saw Snotlout was somehow clinging to one of the dragon queen's scales and resisted the urge to bark at him. It was difficult; fear was only slightly stronger than exasperation.

I heard Astrid shout, "Get Snotlout out of there!" and knew she was on it.

The twins zoomed toward the queen, shouting, "I'm on it!"

I watched Snotlout jump onto one of the necks and Tuffnut shout joyfully, "I can't believe that worked!"

I saw Astrid moving inexorably closer to the queen's mouth as the dragon sucked in a breath to deliver a fiery blast. She was trying not to go any farther, that I could see. Her Nadder's wings beat furiously, her tail thrashing.

It only took a second. Toothless' thoughts mirrored mine as we swept closer, and Toothless blew a quick fire blast into the queen's mouth.

It sent Astrid and her Nadder whizzing off in two different directions, both plummeting towards the ground.

I moved over Astrid, praying...The Nadder could take care of herself, just spread her wings. Astrid? Not so much.

"Did you get her?" I asked.

Toothless gave a moan of assent.

We swooped low over the ground, setting Astrid down on her feet. I watched her eyes, blue as the sky on the rare sunny days in Berk, follow us.

She was too far away to hear now, but her mouth framed the word: "Go."

Toothless and I rocketed into the sky, watching the queen extend its neck, snapping angrily.

"That thing has wings!" I said to Toothless. "OK! Let's see if it can use them!"

We gained speed, ducking and diving around the dragon queen, and Toothless let out a blast of fire. It scored a direct hit.

I glanced back down to see the queen unfolding her wings.

"Do you think that did it?" I whispered to Toothless.

The dragon queen suddenly took to the air, the wings just barely keeping its bulk aloft.

"Well, he can fly!" I called. Toothless weaved through sea stacks agilely, easily keeping ahead of the queen.

The dragon snapped and ripped straight through several sea stacks, surprising even Toothless. And I thought I'd seen it all.

Suddenly, the dragon crashed into the sea stacks right beside us - too close of a call.

"OK, Toothless, time to disappear!" I called down to him, and we went up through thick gray clouds. Almost instantly, fog and clouds shrouded us, like thick gray smoke.

"Come on, bud!" I encouraged.

The queen suddenly shot up through the clouds, clearly determined now to get us out of the way forever.

Toothless shot a blast at the queen's wings, tearing large holes in the lightly veined skin.

We ducked back into the gray mist, before the queen could see us.

Quickly, we dived and ducked and swooped, all while damaging the dragon's wings - it was a beautiful sight, at least to me. Normally, it'd be killing me to hurt a dragon this way, but I found I couldn't make myself feel pity for the queen.

Suddenly, a bright orange glow came out of the clouds, heading straight for us.

"Watch out!" I cautioned, frantic. Toothless swerved around - but not quickly enough. The blast got a full shot at his tail...his prosthetic fin.

I looked back, watching in horror as the bright orange flames licked up Toothless' tail.

"Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works!" I said quickly. I flew directly towards the dragon queen and cried out tauntingly, "C'mon! Is that the best you can do?"

We quickly swooped downward, heading for the ground. I could feel Toothless tensing up beneath my fingers - every muscle in my body was rigid with fear, too.

I glanced back to see the flames had almost entirely eaten up the prosthetic half of Toothless' tail. We were going to actually hit the ground in a few seconds, there was no way around that.

"Stay with me, buddy, we're good! Just a little bit longer!" I told him confidently, everything inside me shaking, my stomach feeling like it was full of stinging wasps instead of butterflies.

The dragon queen was right behind us...closer...

"Hold, Toothless," I said quietly. Everything depended on this moment. If it didn't work, I was dead meat. So was Toothless. So was Dad. So was Astrid...

That could not happen. I would not LET that happen. I would kill myself before I let anybody else get hurt.

I wasn't trying to be a hero. I just wanted to protect my friends.

Suddenly, the dragon queen opened her mouth - preparing for the kill. Preparing for the blast that would reduce me to a pile of smoldering embers.

If I was lucky...

"NOW!" I cried, scared to death.

Toothless suddenly pulled sharply out of his dive, coming up to face the dragon queen. His legs and tail curled awkwardly about his body.

He shot a fireball directly down the queen's throat - perfect.

Now if only it worked.

The deathly monster struggled, choking. Choking on my dragon's fire. I smiled.

It hurtled towards the ground. It was unable to stop itself.

The dragon had just hit the ground, collapsing...Toothless jerked me sharply upward, keeping us just an inch above the flames at all times...the explosion was coming...just seconds left now...

I made to pull up as I saw that nasty tail waiting for us, but when I looked down, the prosthetic fin was disintegrating.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

"No! No!" I cried, seeing the tail rushing up to meet me...Its thick spikes were inches from my nose...I was dead...I was dead...

I was going to die. But I wanted to live. I surprised myself as the desire rushed back to me so strongly...The dragon was dead and I wanted to live.

But sometimes, life doesn't always work out the way you want. Sometimes it ends before you can really live.

Sometimes things rush up to meet you, things you don't ever want to see. And that tail was rushing up to me.

Suddenly, I felt an awful, exploding pain in my head. I wanted to cry out, but everything turned black and my tongue felt too thick.

I felt myself falling...Heat was all around me...

I knew I was going to die.

* * *

**Little cliffie for you guys, there ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter. It's pretty long, cuz I had to finish it all off. Anyway, so it's over and finished and I know most people entertain the notion of Hiccup actually WAKING UP during the amputation and all, and while that is the more likely course, I was lazy, didn't think about it, and not to mention I have a pretty weak stomach when it comes to that stuff. Also, some added scenes between Gobber and Astrid that Hiccup hears as he's drifting in and out.**

* * *

I was caught in limbo, stuck between light and darkness. The darkness pulled me in - the lights were glaringly bright, and I hated them.

Whenever I moved towards the light, I felt deep pain. It made me want to cry out, but I couldn't. My leg was on fire, but I couldn't tell anyone.

I couldn't make my lips move, or my tongue lift.

The darkness was so peaceful...

It was like I was in a tunnel. A very strange tunnel, small and thick, blocking out all light. My eyes felt heavy. I wanted to sleep...

"He's alive!" From the light, I detected the sound of joy in the shouter's voice. Why was he shouting? Didn't he know how to keep it down? I wanted to sleep!

My mouth tried to form words, but everything slipped away from me.

I heard sounds of joyous celebration.

Everything started getting darker. The light was harder to see now.

I heard something about 'most of him' but I didn't want to think what that meant...

Finally, I let my eyes close, darkness overtaking me.

"No!" Just before darkness overwhelmed me completely, I heard a voice. Looking, I saw it was Mom.

"Mom!" I cried, and I tried to run to her - but a barrier separated us.

"Hiccup, don't sleep," Mom said softly, reaching out to touch me, but failing. "You mustn't sleep, Hiccup, you mustn't. You must stay awake. You can't sleep for anything..."

"I'm hurting," I said quietly. "I'm hurting, Mom. Life hurts all the time and I don't want it to! Let me sleep..."

"Hiccup." My mom's voice was firm. "Do you feel any pain, any at all?"

"All over," I said quietly, realizing it was true. "Mom, I'm hurting all over! But my leg...especially my leg..."

"Go towards the pain," Mom said quietly. "Don't try to fight it."

"Mom..." I groaned. I didn't want to go towards it. The pain was going to hurt. Ironically, it took me a few seconds to grasp this.

"Hiccup, do you feel that?" Mom pressed herself flat against the barrier.

I reached out to touch her, but I couldn't. "Yes..."

"Don't try to break through," Mom said. "Don't sleep. Go towards the pain."

I bit my lip, my face pained.

"Hiccup..."

"Okay." It was just a breath, not a whisper. I turned and ran, towards the pain, out of the tunnel.

My leg burned and throbbed. I let out a muffled moan of pain, but Mom knew what she was doing.

"Ugh..." Everything started going black again; it was a different kind of black. I let it overwhelm me.

* * *

I felt a very insistent tugging; it was tugging on my leg. I wanted to tell whoever was tugging to stop, but I couldn't make my lips move.

I heard a really faint voice that I thought I recognized... "How is he?"

"Well, he's been drifting in and out of consciousness, I think," came another voice. "He keeps opening his mouth like he's going to say something, but it's all nonsense. Just a random jumble of names, mostly."

I heard a dispirited sigh. "That was pretty much what I expected...You know, I just thought..."

"Yeah," the other voice cut in. "I'm sorry, Astrid."

Astrid? Was that Astrid? What was she doing here? Why would she come here? I struggled to remember if she'd ever even looked at me once, and I thought we'd had a conversation...a wonderful day...we were flying...

That's crazy, I chided myself. Humans can't fly...only dragons...

"Where's Toothless?" I demanded as it all came rushing back.

Astrid and the other man ignored me, just kept right on talking.

"What's he gonna be like when he wakes up?" Astrid demanded.

"Well, there's the possibility that he might not," the man said gravely, then quickly added, "But he seems normal, except for..." His voice trailed off and I got the feeling he didn't want to say what he meant.

"Don't worry, though. He's a strong boy and he's gonna make it through," the man said. I suddenly realized it was Gobber.

"Where's Toothless?" I demanded again, but then I realized they couldn't hear me. Either I wasn't speaking, or...

I felt a crushing weight on my leg, and then I lost consciousness again.

* * *

I felt something warm against my cheek; pleasantly warm, like heated water.

I opened my eyes, even though I felt like someone had placed two separate Vikings on each my lids. I forced my mouth to open and I saw Toothless, his bright green eyes staring directly into mine, impatient and demanding.

"Hey, Toothless," I said with a smile. My leg still burned, but the pain wasn't bad. The only thing I felt was a kind of pleasant contentment. I had no need to leave this nice, warm bed yet or stumble around and be bombarded by the teenagers, all except for Astrid, who of course hated me…or did she? I remembered her kissing my cheek the other night…and trying to kill the Monstrous Nightmare…and…I groaned with the pain of straining my memory. _You're not my son._

Toothless pressed his nose against my cheek happily, clearly delighted with something.

I laughed a little. "I'm happy to see you, too." I scooted a little away from him, as he was starting to lick me.

He rested his foot on the edge of the bed, then he sat on my side.

I let out a cry of pain and sat upright, my hand tentatively curled around my side.

I looked around the room, the exhaustion starting to leak away, little by little. I stared into the crackling fire, in my fireplace. I was in my bed...but I was in the middle of my dad's living room. "Uh...I'm in my house."

I glanced back at Toothless, hoping I'd find an explanation in his face. "You're in my house!" I cried.

Toothless raced away from the bed and crashed around the room, breaking several things and overturning a few more.

"Uh...does my dad know you're in here?" I questioned. I knew I'd have to leave. Immediately. Dad doesn't show mercy to the exiles.

Toothless leaped up onto the roof beam, clinging happily and staring down at me.

"No, Toothless!" I cried, exasperated. I moved to the edge of the bed, trying to get out to calm him. And then my leg burned again and I bit my lip and glanced down. Something wasn't...there. Something wasn't fully there, but every part of me WAS there...

I slowly lifted up the blanket and resisted the urge to recoil. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel wetness in them, but they were dry.

Somehow, knowing that I would not cry over this made it harder to take.

I set my first boot down on the ground, knowing my second would never follow.

Instead, a metal hook came down, masquerading as my right foot for now. I swallowed and looked up to see Toothless staring sadly at the metal hook. So he didn't like it either. How had I even gotten this? For Thor's sake, _I had lost my damn leg _and I didn't even remember it!

Everything started rushing back. The dragon queen, her tail rushing up to meet me, Dad telling me he was proud of me...

I met Toothless' gaze and stared at him steadily.

You can do this, he said. But he didn't say it, not exactly. He just looked at me and I knew that's what he was trying to say.

And I knew I could. I knew I could do it, because he knew.

I stood up from the bed, my hands shaking ever so slightly, but I was determined. I stood up fully, using the bedpost to support myself. The burning sensation shot through my leg again, and I nearly fell back down onto the bed, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't let myself. I took another step forward, lost my balance, and stumbled.

The ground rushed up to meet me, but Toothless swooped in and allowed me to lean on him to make it to the door. I blinked, but, again, there was no threat of tears. "Thanks, bud."

I opened the door and saw a Monstrous Nightmare zooming around outside. With a cry of shock and surprise, I quickly closed the door again and said in a would-be calm voice, "Toothless? Stay here."

Taking a breath, I opened the door again, to see Snotlout on the Monstrous Nightmare's back, crying, "Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!"

I realized there were hundreds of dragons lurking about, and not one of the Vikings or dragons seemed to be threatened.

And more dragons were coming, helping some of the Vikings with their daily work.

I stepped onto the porch, gazing all around me in wonder. Then I realized what must have happened. "I knew it," I said softly. "I'm dead!"

I heard laughter from behind me. "No, but you gave it your best shot." I turned to see Dad had his arm around me, a smile on his face.

I heard a cry of, "Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" Instantly, Vikings were swarming around me and Dad, and I heard several people trying to pull me into a conversation all at once. "Hiccup, how you doin' mate?" asked one.

"It's great to see you up and about!" Another commented.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of..." Dad began, looking at me and sweeping his hand in the air, up and down my body. "...This."

"You just gestured to all of me," I said quietly, amazed.

"Well, most of you!" Gobber exclaimed, limping up next to us. "That bit's my handiwork." He pointed to my hook. "With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks," I joked, looking down at it. I was going to have to live with this; Gobber had adjusted, so I would, too. I would adjust soon. I would not let this stand in the way of what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go.

Suddenly, there came a throbbing in my shoulder and I fell forward and turned around, to see Astrid, with her fist raised, ready to deliver another blow if needed.

"That's for scaring me!" she said, but she had the suggestion of a smile on her face.

"What, is it always gonna be like this?" I demanded. True, I had dreamed of the day Astrid would talk to me, but I was kinda hoping her violent ways might have faded since then. "Because I..."

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me on the lips.

My heart started beating faster and when she pulled away, I was breathless, blushing a little. "I could get used to it," I finished lamely, dazed.

I heard hoots and hollers from the crowd and turned redder.

But I quickly forgot my embarrassment when Gobber said, "Welcome home." He handed me a bright red, metal invention - a new tail fin.

My eyes widened, unable to take this in.

Suddenly, I heard shouts of, "Night Fury! Get down!"

Looking around, I saw Toothless pouncing on poor bystander's heads and hid a grin behind my hand and saw Astrid was doing the same. We exchanged a glance and a few minutes later, I placed my hook in the newly modified pedal.

I looked back and saw that it was a very vivid, blood red - even brighter when opened. It had a blinding white skull on it.

Astrid was riding atop a Nadder and I smiled over at her.

"You ready?" I asked, speaking to Toothless now. He eyed me, and that was all the answer I needed.

This...is Berk. 

It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three.

Astrid and I swooped low over the cliff sides, smiling at each other.

Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.

The only upsides are the pets.

While other places have ponies or parrots...

We have...

Toothless flew directly into the bright white sun, a smile on my face, the wind in my hair.

...dragons!


End file.
